Much Ado About Something
by winterkaguya
Summary: Hanabi & Naruto are in love & wanting to get married but was objected by her sister & his bestfriend who hated each other at first sight. What do they do? Try matchmaking them of course! The Playboy Model & the Ice Queen! SasuHinaIta
1. The Surprising News

**Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own Naruto**

**A/N: Sorry, haven't been updating the other fics...just take time...hope you guys like this one!!**

**Warning: AU (very) and major OOC-ness**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata - 23

Sasuke & Naruto - 25

Hanabi - 20

**CHAPTER 1: THE SURPRISING NEWS**

_I can't believe Hanabi is late...again. _Hinata muttered angrily, taking her long-stemmed wine glass and sipped the white wine. Waiting for her sister to show up. Dressed refinely in a black calf-length skirt slit at the back and cream coloured lace blouse covered by a matching black jacket that snugged perfectly around her body. The Hyuuga heiress was reading a book while abiding time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_That_ is her sister??" a pair of black onyx eyes looked into the cerulean blue ones. Apparently incredulous that his bestfriend was suggesting the worst.

"Hinata-chan isn't _that_ bad, Sasuke," Naruto was pleading to his bestfriend.

"She isn't worth my time, Naruto!" Sasuke muttered, drinking is glass of red wine. Looking at the nerdy looking girl in classic black and white suit, hair bounded up in a bun and had spectacles on. She looked like some old matronly…..librarian.

"Please Sasuke! Hanabi-chan has made me promise to her that I will meet Hinata-chan."

"Tch." Sasuke twirled his wine glass. "She's not even my type, Naruto! How'd you expect me to 'get along' with her?"

"Well," Naruto scratched his head while the both of them quietly observed the Hyuuga heiress at her table. "You can always strike a conversation, right?"

"What is there to 'strike'?" Sasuke looked bored.

"You're beginning to sound like your brother."

Sasuke snarled.

"Don't bring my brother into the picture!"

"Okay okay," Naruto held out his hands. His blond spikes could almost stand straight whenever Sasuke gave him _that_ look. "But, just say you're doing me a favour and I'll repay you? I'll do anything you say."

Sasuke thought for a moment. Looking at Hinata and rolled his eyes upward in disgust. _I can't believe I'm gonna do this for that dobe. He knows I can't stand boring women like that. My reputation will be in tatters if the media finds out about this._

His expression then grinned when he heard Naruto was going onto all fours to him for this favour. "What do you need me to do?"

Naruto jumped in excitement, totally oblivious of the surrounding atmosphere.

"Stop it dobe. You'll only attract attention," Sasuke replied moodily.

"Sorry Sasuke. You're gonna make me one happy man!" Naruto grinned. Dressed in white suit with an orange coloured shirt inside, Uzumaki Naruto is a famous movie star in Konoha. Usually involves in action adventure movies and owns the Kyuubi Fox Productions. Uchiha Sasuke who came from a more illustrious family is a famous international male model who currently own his own modelling agency called the Sharingan Models Incorporated and coincidently, his own older brother, Uchiha Itachi bought over and incorporated it with the Sharingan Corporations as part of the subsidiary companies.

"Shut it dobe," Sasuke muttered.

"Hullo boys!" a brightly dressed Hanabi in a white coloured speghetti strapped top and yellow flowing skirt showed up. Naruto had his arms around Hanabi who sat next to him.

"Hanabi-chan!" Naruto snuggled at Hanabi's neck. And she responded by kissing him on his nose.

Sasuke rolled his eyes upward again. "For Kami's sake, go get a room if you wanna make out!"

"Hmm...did you tell Sasuke-kun about your idea, honey?" Hanabi asked. Her long hair tied in a ponytail, looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded his head.

Sasuke still couldn't believe how these two could ever meet? Naruto was like a huge dumbass all the time especially in the eyes of Sasuke, and Hanabi was his total opposite. Hanabi is a brilliant student who excelled in Konoha University by being an honours student and class valedictorian. Their fate intertwined with one another must've been one of the Universe's greatest mysteries.

Sasuke leaned in closer and said, "You want me to act as your go-between with your sister?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun. Nee-chan don't really listens to me. She's nice and very motherly when I'm around and never takes me seriously, but let me warn you. Don't step on her toes, Sasuke-kun. She can be very mean." Hanabi paused for a moment before continuing. "Nee-chan does not like 'sweet talk' Sasuke-kun, and I know it's your forte, but not all women are that shallow and stupid. Nee-chan will smack you in the head if you try anything...immoral."

Naruto was stifling his laughter. Sasuke and Hanabi glared at him.

"Gomen," Naruto apologised.

"So, my job is to clearly keep her under control is that it?"

Both his bestfriend and bestfriend's girlfriend nodded their heads.

"Nee-chan has never met Naruto-kun and I know she'll get very upset with me. That's why we need another person to keep her emotions checked. Nee-chan is very particular about emotional outburst and being the 'prim and proper' in the family, she's very...old-fashioned."

"I can see that," Sasuke pointed out.

"No matter what, we have to get Hanabi's nee-chan to like me," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked angrily at Hanabi. "You know I don't like you, and I'm doing this for Naruto's sake coz his freakin' aunt is gonna have me flayed if something bad happens to him."

_I'm afraid you're too late for that, Sasuke-kun. _Hanabi grinned to herself in self-satisfaction. Cozing happily in Naruto's arms.

"I know, I don't like you much either," Hanabi admitted. "But since I love this blond air-head, his weakness I have to accept."

"Hey!" Naruto tightened his grip around the love of his life.

Sasuke sighed and got up from his seat. "Alright, lets be done with it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Nee-chan!!" Hanabi showed up, putting her arms around her sister and gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

"You're late," Hinata said, slamming shut the book when she looked at the bashful looking Naruto closed behind her sister. "You must be Uzumaki-san? Hanabi-chan talked a lot about you."

Naruto gave a toothy grin and put out his hands. "Yeah. I'm U..U...Uzumaki...Naruto." He was clearly nervous. "A...And...th...this is my...friend. U...U..Uchiha...Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Hinata murmured and then looked at the raven haired young man dressed elegantly in dark blue silk shirt and black slacks and had perfect milky pale complexion for a man. Her pale eyes glared angrily at him.

_What did I do?_ Sasuke muttered to himself, while still putting on a charming smile.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Hyuuga-san," Sasuke smiled graciously and put out his hand. Hinata looked at his hand from behind her specs. Sasuke caught her pale lavender tinted eyes. It was filled with iciness as she took his hand. Sasuke could feel tremors shivering down his spine and it wasn't a good feeling. Somehow, he can't think of why this cold prissy looking woman was glaring daggers at him.

The three others who sat on the table looked at one another.

Naruto was the first to break the ice. "Err...shall we...order? It's my treat!"

"How very gentlemanly you are, Uzumaki-san," Hinata said.

"You can call me Naruto."

Hinata bowed her head gently. "Very well, Naruto-san. And I am Hinata."

Naruto took that as a good sign and bowed back to Hinata. Hanabi finally could breathe properly when the head waiter came to their table to get their orders.

"I hear that you're an actor, Naruto-san?" Hinata asked as they have finished ordering their lunch.

"Yeah," Naruto grinned. "I started off as a stuntman and then got into the action adventure genre. I love the dangers of making such movies. I even do my own stunts."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "How...charming."

As Hinata was talking to Hanabi and Naruto, she was completely ignoring Sasuke. Sasuke could feel Hanabi and Naruto kicking him under the table.

He was glaring back at the other two. They have dragged him into this fancy restaurant, to meet Hanabi's dragon of a sister who did not possess any sense of attraction or whatsoever. Not even a single…..cute. He is so gonna get them back for this.

"Well, Hinata-chan...," Sasuke was starting a conversation when Hinata cut him off in the middle.

"I did not give you my permission in addressing me as such, Uchiha-san."

_OUCH! _Both Hanabi and Naruto flinched at the Hinata's iciness.

Sasuke was taken aback by Hinata's straightforwardness and was rendered speechless. No woman has ever talked down to him that way except for his mother and Naruto's aunt until now. He was used to women fawning all over him and treating him like some sex god. And this one who was so plain and lacking in beauty was rebuking him, and it hurt his ego. He, the man whom all women desire. Sasuke wasn't going to let it go when….

"Naruto-kun is also a very gentle person, Nee-chan. Aren't you, Naruto-kun?" Hanabi said, wrapping her arms around Naruto while trying to divert the conversation.

Sasuke was still glaring at Hinata who was so obviously ignoring him.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me about, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked. "Your message got me reschedule a meeting and several important appointments today."

"Gomen-ne Nee-chan," Hanabi's lips quiver.

Hinata sighed and put her hands over her sister's. "Gomen-ne Hanabi-chan. But, you know I have been busy and Otou-sama isn't making it easy since...since...well, you know."

Hanabi nodded her pretty little head. "Well, I just want you and Sasuke-kun to be the first to know." She looked happily at Naruto.

_Oh shit! _Sasuke felt a dread building up at him.

_What is going on? _Hinata was having a bad feeling out of this.

Beaming her smile, Hanabi joyfully announced. "Naruto-kun proposed to me yesterday and I have accepted! So, we're getting married!"

"YOU ARE WHAT???" Both Hinata and Sasuke exclaimed together as they both got up from their seats and then glared at one another.

"Uchiha, this is your fault!" Hinata exclaimed, pointing at him.

"What my fault!" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm not going to let a grubby struggling movie actor marrying my baby sister!"

"Well, I'm not going to let my bestfriend marry a rich bratty kid who has a bitch of a sister!"

"How dare you insult me this way?"

"Yeah? So, like I care!"

There was a long pause between them.

"You Uchihas are all the same," Hinata's eyes was blurry with tears. "None of you bloody care! Selfish bastards!"

Hinata took her Gucci handbag and stomped off away angrily despite everyone's eyes were looking at them.

He noticed her tears as he felt something two pair of eyes boring holes behind his back.

"How dare you make my Nee-chan cry?!" Hanabi demanded. "She'll never agree to this!" She ran off following her sister.

Naruto fell down on his seat. Then he glared at his bestfriend. No….soon to be ex-bestfriend.

**- TBC -**


	2. His & Her Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: I would like to apologise greatly to everyone who have been messaging me about the updates on ALL of my fics!! Sorry for the delay, you see, after I've moved into my new place, at the same time, I was involved with a tournament and we're hosting it (I was the Food Director!!) it was a hectic 10 days event & I seriously do not have time going online & even taking a nap!! At the end of the day, I got sick...that was fine until it dragged on for days...until my doctor confirmed that I have contracted dengue!!! Yikessss...yeah people...computers & internet were off limits to me for like weeks!!! And right now, I'm at the hospital's internet kiosk TRYING to reply to everyone!! So...my sincerest apologies to everyone!!

Warning: AU with major OOC-ness….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 2: HIS & HER LOSS**

"For once Sasuke, can't you control that temper of yours?" Naruto slammed the car door and continued raving. "After all the women I've met, Hanabi was like the light in my life. She showed me how to be a better man. She is THE woman...THE ONE I want to spend the rest of my life with." He paused at his Ferrari's steering wheel. "Can you show a bit of support here?"

Sasuke who got inside the car with him looked utterly bored as Naruto started the engine and zoomed away into the partially crowded road.

"Naruto," he began. "Like what Shikamaru would always say, 'women are troublesome' and he is right. You'll only land yourself into trouble, dobe."

Naruto started the engine and glared at his bestfriend. Sasuke could feel Naruto's fury burning through his eyes.

"Well, for once, Shikamaru is wrong. Hanabi-chan is _not_ troublesome, and even if she is...she's worth all the trouble."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Shaking his head in disbelief, Sasuke muttered darkly, "I can't believe you really mean that, don't you, dobe? You really cared for that Hyuuga brat?" He turned to look at his bestfriend. "Didn't you see how her sister treated you back there? How she treated us? Like some second class citizens!"

Sasuke almost spat those words out. Obviously still felt the burning fury of embarrassment that Hinata slapped directly to his face. He had never been this humiliated before, especially in public. No...Uchiha Sasuke will never stand for that. Never a Hyuuga...and especially _not _a woman.

"Don't you dare call her that, teme!" Naruto almost snarled as he braked at the traffic light.

"I can call her whatever I want!" Sasuke yelled back. "Don't you remember what Sakura did to you?"

Naruto looked...lost. His blue eyes lost it's lustre when Sasuke spoke _the_ name. Sakura.

Naruto murmured. His mind drift back into his past memories of the pink-haired emerald eyed beauty who caught Naruto's heart since their high-school years. 

"Gomen," Sasuke apologized.

Sasuke knew that the name 'Sakura' would automatically bring back painful memories to Naruto, but he just had to do it. He can't afford to let his bestfriend to make another similar mistake.

"There's no need for that."

"I didn't mean to bring back all the painful memories, it's just that…..I think you're wasting your time, Naruto. And I think you know that very well, especially from your previous experience." Sasuke didn't look at him. "Staying with one woman and commit yourself to one for the rest of your life is _not _worth it. Trust me, I know."

"What do you know, teme? The _only_ women you know in your life is your mother and grandmother."

Sasuke flinched. Knowing very well that Naruto hit the 'right' spot.

"Something along that line." Sasuke admitted.

"I have an aunt, Sasuke. It doesn't make any difference with your mom and grandma."

"To hell with it, dobe. It makes a hell lot of difference. My mother and grandmother is nothing like your aunt...and you sure as hell won't understand it."

Naruto smirked.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your stinking face, dobe."

Naruto kept the smirk as he reflected the times he visited Sasuke when they were kids. Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mom was the stereotypical 'mother' in every TV sitcoms. Motherly and homey, always in the kitchen, humming to herself. And she usually dropped by the office bringing him his lunch and behind the doors, she mollycuddled him. Much to his disgust, Sasuke was tempted to move away. Along the lines of moving out of Konoha. And secretly, he admired his older brother for strategising his movement faster than anybody could. Up to now, nobody knows where Uchiha Itachi is. Not even Sasuke knew.

If Uchiha Mikoto could suffocate her boys with her presence, the Uchiha Matriarch, Uchiha Akane was the archetypical grandmother. She could just 'kill' with her 'touch'. Stoic and cold in public, but behind closed doors, her hugs and cuddles were 'secret killer weapons' as described by her grandsons, who braved them throughout the years. And, it still gives Sasuke the chills whenever his grandmother comes for a visit.

Naruto kept silent as he stepped on the fuel. Driving zig-zag along the highway, Naruto was hitting over 160mph and Sasuke was starting to give him _the_ look.

"How does your Aunt take it? Does _she_ know anything about your sudden impending marriage?"

"No….not yet."

Sasuke grimaced. "She'll have our hides paraded in front of your gates, you know that don't you?"

Naruto grinned. "Tsunade-baachan believes in me."

Sasuke snorted. "You're just too full of yourself, dobe."

Naruto grinned again. "You're my bestfriend, teme. And I appreciate your opinion, but right now, what I need is your support."

Naruto braked. "I need you by my side when I make Hanabi-chan my wife. Will you be there for me...my friend?"

Sasuke pinched the point between his eyes and then sighed deeply.

Sasuke said to himself. 

"Are you really sure this is what you want?" Sasuke asked his bestfriend.

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes looked directly into his bestfriend onyx black ones. "I've never been too sure in my life, Sasuke." He nodded his blond head. "And yes, this is what I really want."

Sasuke sighed deeply. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Very well then, I'll be there for you then...my friend."

Naruto grinned. "Thank you, teme."

"You're welcome, usuratonkachi."

"Hey!"

"Well, you deserved that title very much since pre-school."

"Oh yeah, you have a hell lot to pay back when you're going to help me get back with Hanabi-chan!"

Sasuke blanched.

"You...you're not going to make me...meet _that_...ogre...are you?"

"What ogre are you talking about?"

"_Her_ sister."

"Oh...Hinata-chan?"

"Yeah..._her_."

Naruto grin broadened.

Sasuke groaned. Anticipating the worst part that fate has in store for him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I have met Hanabi-chan's boyfriend, and I think he is...okay," Hinata said, sitting down on the black granite bench under a large oak tree, attired simply in white cotton sleeveless dress. Her hair which was in a bun previously was now hanging loosely behind her back in soft waves. In her arms was a small yellow coloured watering can. Hinata got up from the bench and knelt before a flourishing patch of white roses.

"I hope I wasn't too rigid with Hanabi-chan's boyfriend, but I think you can understand how I feel, right?" she said softly, gently touching the white velvety petals. Her pale eyes was blurry with tears. "She is just too...young for this. She is not...ready for this kind of...responsibility. How can I be a responsible Onee-chan when my imouto gets into irresponsible situation such as this?"

A drop of tear fell down on to her lap. "I hope you're not too disappointed in me." She closed her eyes.

Hinata wiped more tears using the palm of her hands and sighed. Her head drooped down and her shoulders slumped forward. "I'm sorry for feeling this way, but I still can't help the feeling of uncertainty here. For a moment, I thought _he_ was there, but instead, it was a younger version of him. It was his younger brother," Hinata wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry if you think I'm weak, but seeing somebody who resembled him so remarkably similar pains me deeply. And I can't help feeling...vulnerable."

Hinata's lips quiver.

"What can I do?" she asked. Looking at the white roses again. "Both of them are just the same. Cool, suave and sweet-talking. How can I protect Hanabi-chan from...from...monsters...like..._him_?"

Hinata's thoughts drifted away, until she felt a sudden breeze swept by her cheeks.

She jolted out of her reverie. "Oh...gomen!!" Hinata apologised but broke down into tears again. She threw her arms around the white marble stone where the white roses grew. Her cheeks touching the white cool marble.

"Go...gomenasai...Neji-niisan!" Hinata cried. Hugging the cool white marble headstone that had the name Hyuuga Neji etched in gold. "I missed you so much...Nii-san," Hinata whispered, her lips touching the cool marble.

While Hinata was grieving her heart out, soft breeze gently caressing her cheeks, like cool hands lovingly touching her tear-stained face, as if trying to comfort her of all her pains and grief.

Hinata...

- TBC -

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(**1**) Gaijin means 'foreigner' in Japanese. Sometimes it is used as a derogatory slang in referring to somebody.

Okay, to answer some questions:

1) Hinata & Itachi - they do have some form of history together, but I won't reveal much

2) Hinata's past - well, of coz there is a past which will be revealed in later chapters….yeah right, all of you think that I'll reveal them all here?? Hahaha…duhh…

3) Hinata's new character - yup, like I said in the warning, its AU and major OOC-ness

4) Hinata & Hanabi - yeah, Hanabi is usually the stronger one. In this fic, Hanabi is indeed strong and smarter than her sister, but she is more playful & never serious in what she does….until meeting Naruto that she let her hair down. Hinata on the other hand is more grounded, although not as talented as Hanabi, she does have that sense of 'over-protectiveness' over her sister

5) Hinata & Naruto never met until Hanabi introduced them, so, it doesn't follow the original storyline that most of us know about

6) Neji - you'll know what happen…..soon……enough…..I hope….and apologies to all Neji fans….yeah, I love tat guy too….(sigh)


	3. Will It Work?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto & 'Give It To Me' by Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland & Justin Timberlake **

**A/N: You know, when I read back my work, I was horrified at my own English….damn…I shouldn't write fics middle of the night when I was bloody sleepy…..I know that all my fics are UN-BETA-ED (If there's such a word)….but I don't really have much time for communicating either…..it's not that I am discouraging you, but it's better that I warn you first before you get frustrated as to why I didn't reply your email soon…. **

**Yeah, most of you were saddened that Neji died, I wanted something different for a change and usually it was Neji who was always over-protective of Hinata, but don't worry…..she has a new bodyguard now & I'm sure all of you will be surprised as to know who it will become……I know I know….and don't worry, it's not Kankurou….HAHAHAHA!! I still can't believe that some of you even mentioned _never_ to pair Hinata off with Kankurou in my other fics!!! I still can't believe how my fic 'Autumn Farewell' affected you guys that much…..and yup…I dun wan some clan of vampires and pet penguins to come and kill me off…..(shudders) **

**Enjoy the story!! **

**Warning: Again I am mentioning this….AU with major OOCness…..I wonder if anybody read the warning on the first chapter?? **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Recap: **

_Hinata's thoughts drifted away, until she felt a sudden breeze swept by her cheeks. _

_She jolted out of her reverie. "Oh...gomen!!" Hinata apologised but broke down into tears again. She threw her arms around the white marble stone where the white roses grew. Her cheeks touching the white cool marble. _

_"Go...gomenasai...Neji-niisan!" Hinata cried. Hugging the cool white marble headstone that had the name Hyuuga Neji etched in gold. "I missed you so much...Nii-san," Hinata whispered, her lips touching the cool marble. _

_While Hinata was grieving her heart out, soft breeze gently caressing her cheeks, like cool hands lovingly touching her tear-stained face, as if trying to comfort her of all her pains and grief. _

**_Hinata... _**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata - 23

Sasuke & Naruto - 25

Hanabi – 20

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 3: WILL IT WORK? **

"Why _him_?? Why _must_ it be _him_??" Naruto groaned. Burying his face in his hands.

"It won't be easy, baka," Hanabi said, twirling the straw between her teeth, sipping her orange juice under the umbrella shade by the poolside. The beautiful Hyuuga Hanabi dressed in a sexy yellow-orange bikini, showed off her perfectly slim form which was the subject of affection and deitification of boys in her college. Her long dark hair tied up in a ponytail highlighted her youthful outlook and the cool Gucci shades made her look photogenic.

"But honeyy!!" Naruto pouted at his fiancee when she called him 'baka'.

Taking off her shades, Hanabi's pale pearly eyes looked tiredly at her blond fiance and said, "The only way to get Nee-chan to agree to our relationship, let alone our marriage is to break her icy exterior and interior."

"And how do we suppose to accomplish that??" he asked drily as he began to lose all hope ever to marry the love of his life. "Asking Sasuke to do something like that is like owing him the rest of my life. And besides, no offence my love, but your sister doesn't look like his type. At all."

Hanabi smiled. "Compare to other males I have assess, I believed that dumbass Uchiha could do a better job. Trying to seduce my sister wouldn't be a problem for him"

"Sasuke don't like her, honey. We would just have to accept that."

"I know Nee-chan isn't the easiest person to get along on this planet, but you have to bear it. Don't you want to marry me??" Hanabi pouted her lips at Naruto.

_Damn! Why must she put that eyes and lips at me now?? _ Naruto goraned inwardly.

"But baby," Naruto wrapped his arms around Hanabi's waist and pulled her closer.

"Well, you could say that Nee-chan has a severe aversion towards men."

"Or perhaps _any_ male species," Naruto replied sarcastically and then looked at Hanabi. "So, my beloved, since your sister hates humans with balls, what do you suggest?"

"I could only think of that dumbass Uchiha who might be brave enough to face my Nee-chan since he's a Uchiha."

"_Why _Sasuke? He _isn't_ the only man on this planet."

"Because I think he can pull this off. Know this honey, I'm not that fond of him either, but he's the only one that I could think of that could actually succeed with _less_ scars and bruises. Besides, he's a distant relative."

Naruto stared at her in horror. Hanabi laughed out loud and kissed him slightly on the cheeks.

"You…you guys….are…family?? Aren't there _any_ other guys that…you know?? Sasuke-teme is one hard asshole to talk to, and he's as stubborn as Gai and Lee put together."

"The _only_ guys that Nee-chan goes along would be Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun, Shino-kun and mutt-boy. And that is because they work for her, they don't count. She thinks of them as her brother"

"How about the Hyuuga Clan? Is there any guys from your Clan that…err…perhaps might…be…errr….suitable??"

"Nee-chan's very cordial with Hyuuga men and they all respected her. And if you meant anything romantically involved, they all rather stab themselves than to have any inappropriate thoughts about Nee-chan. Well, all except….Neji-niisan," Hanabi looked down.

Sensing something was wrong, Naruto murmured softly, "What's wrong, honey? Is he someone….important?"

Hanabi shook her head. "Our cousin. You could say that Neji-niisan lives and breathes just to protect Nee-chan and he was very close to her."

_Was??_ Naruto looked confused, but went on ahead and asked, "Wouldn't he be your best choice?" Naruto looked hopeful.

Hanabi shook her head and looked at Naruto sheepishly. "Neji-niisan died about five years ago. If he was alive right now, he'd be 26 or 27 by now."

"Oh." Naruto's little piece of hope sunk deep down. Deep down.

She sighed deeply. "Neji-niisan dotes on Nee-chan and they were very close. I used to be so envious of them. He would always be there for her and protect her from everything. He never does that for me."

"But you have me," Naruto said, pulling her chin up to meet his face. Hanabi beamed him a grateful smile. "So, what happened to your cousin?"

"He died in an accident. It was a car crash accident, and Nee-chan blames herself for it." She sighed, closing her eyes and remembered what happened that day. It was one of the worst times of her life. "Nee-chan was inconsolable and Otou-san wept. It was the first time I've seen Otou-san shed tears, and it scares me, Naru-kun." Hanabi wrapped her arms around herself.

Instinctively, he tightened his hold on her. Understanding the pain that she went through.

"It must've been tough for everyone, ne?"

Hanabi nodded her head. "Otou-san and I had to arrange for nearly everything as Nee-chan locked herself in his room."

Naruto frowned. "Is….I mean…is she…you…know?"

Hanabi sighed, yet again. "They were to be married that year."

_Oh…._Naruto nodded his head.

"Neji-niisan have always been in love with Nee-chan, since they both met when Nee-chan turned three years old, and they were legally binded through a bethrothal agreement when Nee-chan turned four."

"You can't be serious?" Naruto gasped. "Such things still exist in society? That's just plain stupid. Arranged marriages never work!"

"But, if you were there, you wouldn't have thought so," Hanabi glared at Naruto. "And don't interrupt when I'm explaining something to you."

"Sorry koibito, I guess I was just too worked out. Please do continue."

"How'd she took it?"

"Obviously, she was stunned that she fainted on the spot!" Hanabi giggled, remembering the incident which she felt only happened just yesterday. "Nee-chan was so fragile and sweet, she blushes every time when they were together. Up until now, I still can't believe that Nii-san is not with us anymore."

"You mean she wasn't like the cold-hearted calculating bitch before?"

Hanabi glared at the blond idiot. "That cold-hearted calculating bitch you're referring to is my sister and your future sister in-law...unless...unless you've changed your mind in marrying me!" She pouted.

Naruto groaned outward. He just hates it when women sulk, especially if that person is Hanabi.

"You know what I really mean, Hanabi," Naruto pulled her closer to him. "Well, if you have a problem communicating with a certain pig-headed bull, I can say the same for Sasuke-teme too."

Hanabi and Naruto sighed together.

"Its going to be hell even trying to talk to him, Hanabi-chan. Your sister really bruised his ego and damaged his pride."

Hanabi grinned. "Its okay honey, you bring him here and let _me_ do the talking."

Naruto frowned at his beloved. "You have something up your sleeves, don't you, love?"

She smirked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to hers as she murmured softly before they both fell into a deep heated kiss. "Oh, you know me so well."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A few hours later: **

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Was all he said.

"Oh…c'mon teme! It's going to be fun!" Naruto said. _And it better be! At the cost of even trying to get him there! _ He said to himself.

"If this was that brat's idea, forget it, dobe."

"Pretty please, Sasuke?? Do it as a favour for me? I'll do anything you want?"

"You sure?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

_Oh crap! _ Naruto cursed to himself. _Why you're such a dumbass, Naruto?? _He asked himself.

"Okay….anything that does not involve my sweet Hanabi!"

Sasuke twitched. _Damn! Almost had him! _

"Okay, dobe. I'll see what I can do, and I'll leave that favour open until I needed it, alright?"

"Whatever teme….whatever." Naruto sighed. _I know Hanabi-chan is going to kill me when she finds out. _

Sasuke chuckled. _I know that brat is going to kill him when the time is right. And now, what am I going to do with that….uptight bitch of a hag?? _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**At the Hyuuga Conglomerate Complex: **

'Hinata-sama, your sister at line 5.' Hinata's secretary said through the intercom.

'Thank you, Yuya.' Hinata thanked and picked up the phone. "Yes, imouto. What is it this time? I hoped you haven't busted all your credit cards, you know what Otou-sama will say, don't you?"

**I know that, Nee-chan. But don't worry, it isn't about my outrageous spending habits, but a good friend of mine is launching his club and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me? **

Hinata frowned.

"Wait….you….asking…._your _sister here, to go….clubbing??" Hinata almost laughed out in amusement. Hinata could hear the sound of exasperation from her younger sister.

**C'mon Nee-chan! You never seemed to have any social life after Neji-niisan! And you were always cooped up with work and never seemed to be spending quality time with me! You don't even have time to go riding or swimming with me anymore! **

"It's not that I don't want to spend any time with you, Hanabi-chan, but I really am busy."

**Busy my freakin' ass, Hina-neechan! Are you coming or not? Or shall I used my final arsenal? **

Hinata frowned again. "What are you planning, Hyuuga Hanabi??"

**Oh….nothing….nothing really….bad, that is. Only thinking how it would end up if a certain tape ended up….say….on Otou-sama's table?? **

Hinata scowled.

**Scowling like that isn't going to help, Nee-chan. You sounded like that Sasuke when you scowled. He really like scowling. **

"What do you want, imouto?"

**Waahh…..going straight to the point? I like that in you, Nee-chan! You soun….. **

"Quit the act, you brat. Now, what do you want?"

**Come to the club with me. **

"And??"

**And…what? **

"Come on, Hanabi. Out with it all. I know it has to be more than just going to the club."

**Drats! I was hoping to tell you on the last minute. **

Hinata grinned. Oh….does she know her sister or what.

"What is it, Hanabi? Don't make me wait."

**Alright Nee-chan. A friend of mine doesn't have any date and I thought it would be cool if you'd come and come as his date. **

"Does this 'friend' of yours happened to be someone I know of?"

**Nope. ** Hanabi crossed her fingers and prayed.

Hinata frowned.

**Awww…..c'mon Nee-chan! Don't be a spoilsport! **

"Out of all your gal pals, not even one of them wanted to go with your friend? From my guess, it seemed that none of them wanted anything to do with him, ne?"

_Oh brother….that is where you're sooooooo damn wrong, Nee-chan. They would kill me if they found out about it though….. _Hanabi thought wryly.

**Well, you see. My friend doesn't trust my….uhh….other friends. So, I thought if I brought my own sister, he would feel much comfortable. **

"Hmm….it sounded like your friend has some personality disorder."

_You have no idea how right you are, Nee-chan. _ Hanabi grinned.

"Okay, I'll come. When is it?"

**Err…tonight….at 7.30? **

"_NA…_ _NAN__..NI!!_" Hinata shrieked as she shot out from her seat.

**Don't worry Nee-chan. Rescue is on the way, and I'm just outside your office right now, and bringing all the help you need. **

After that, the door slammed open. There stood Hanabi and her entourage bringing a mini 'salon' over!

"Never fear! Hanabi's here!" Hanabi winked at her sister.

_Why I have the feeling that I was being conned into doing this??_ Hinata said to herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Two hours later: **

"Hanabi, you owe me this one," Hinata said grudgingly. "A. Big. One." She added, looking out through the window and saw a huge number of press, media and crowds. Hinata just hates to be in the spotlight, and her sister is pushing her right into the place where she hates.

Hanabi giggled and looked at her sister. "Don't worry Nee-chan, I'll be right….around." 

"Oh no, you _don't_! There's no way you're going to leave _me_ alone in one of _your_ crazy parties!"

"It's not my crazy parties, Nee-chan. And if I wasn't mistaken, you used to attend some of these parties when you were studying in the varsity." Hanabi looked at her and smiled. "And here's your mask." Handing her a silver glittering mask with white feathers at the side.

_That….was….different_. Hinata looked away, avoiding her sister's gaze.

Hanabi noticed Hinata's expression and felt a slight twinge of guilt. _Sorry Hina-neechan, but this is also for your own good._

"Don't worry, Nee-chan. You looked suppa-kawaii!!" She exclaimed, putting her hands together and gushed like some diabolical professor, gleeful at her own experiment.

"At least your dress is more presentable," Hinata eyed at Hanabi's 20s theme outfit. "While mine screams 'undress me' all over!"

Hanabi giggled. _Exactly!! And that Uchiha better be doing a good job or else….. _

"So," Hinata asked. "Who is it that I'm going to help you 'escort'? And mind you, I don't like meeting any of your….feeble male friends with exterior motives. You know what will happen to them if they go further than their boundaries?"

Hanabi grinned widely. "Don't worry Nee-chan. He'll be able to survive your wrath pretty well." _Yeah…very well indeed. Hopefully they won't claw each others' eyes out._ Hanabi smiled to herself.

Hinata cocked her head one side. Her expression turned…..curious.

Dressed in a beautiful shimmering demure grey silk dress with diaphanous white chiffon twisting across her bodice, giving her bosom a deep cleavage and showed off her curvaceous figure which was usually hidden under the plain gloomy business suits she had worn for several years.

From the bodice, her shimmering grey silk dress twisting around her body, highlighting the shapely hips and voluptuous curves that Hinata was blessed with. The back of her dress was bare, which showed off her milky smooth slender back to perfection. Her long indigo midnight hair was straight and shimmering, hanging on the left side of her shoulder, showing off her allure and her sexy back, catching every male attention in the dimly lit room.

Hinata had never felt so exposed before in her life, and the feeling of regret now evident in her consciousness. Eyes were all on her as they followed her enter the club with Hanabi. From the corner of her eyes, she could see people whispering amongst themselves.

"Who's that girl?"

"Is she with Hanabi?"

"She's so pretty!"

"Shut up! She can hear you…"

Hinata rolled her eyes upward in exasperation. _How on earth did I ever let Hanabi talked me into this??_ Hinata sighed to herself as she took a glass of orange juice from the serving waiter as Hanabi saw her friend and chatted animatedly with her.

"Whoa now! Orange juice?? That is definitely not the Hinata-chan that I know of!" a rather familiar voice said out loud. Hugging Hinata from behind.

Hinata almost had to laugh.

"Kiba!!"

"Hello beautiful! How'd you been?" Kiba grinned at her, still holding her around her waist. Wearing a red shirt with black fur-trimmed vest and black slacks, Kiba looked spendid. His wild mop of brown hair was now short, but it still retained it's sense of untamed mane about him. He had a black coloured mask tied to his face. But Hinata could never forget the tattoo on his face. The only Inuzuka working for the Hyuuga was Kiba.

"When did you get back? And where's Akamaru??" Hinata peered over his shoulders.

"I got the invitation somewhat last week and it coincides with my flight back! And speaking of which, I'd never thought of _ever_ seeing you in these kinds of socials _ever_. But, I'm glad you did, and I really miss dancing you with!" Kiba grinned. The red tattoo on his cheeks widened as he grinned at Hinata. "And speaking about Akamaru, he was sick. A little jet-lagged, so, he's resting at home." Kiba grinned, baring his fangs. "So, how's everything when I was gone?"

"I'm glad you've settled the account with Nakatani-sama in Mist Country. You really took your time for that, huh?"

"What?? Only _that_??" Kiba crossed his arms. "You're only glad that after two years in Mist Country, establishing our branch there, that's all you have to say to one of your bestfriends?"

Hinata laughed.

"Okay okay, I'm happy that you're back and all and I do miss you very much."

"Good, coz if you didn't, I'll just quit and moved out of the country." 

"Hmm…," Hinata smirked. "I doubt it that she'll like that."

Kiba looked at her. And then, he blushed sheepishly. "Oh yeah….her."

Hinata nodded her head. "And if I'm not mistaken, she ought be here too, considering how she won't miss this for anything."

"Well, don't tell her that I'm back yet. I'd like to surprise her."

"I'm sure you do, Kiba. But, I hope you won't get her all too emotional about it. I still need her to work for me."

Kiba grinned as he scanned the crowd, looking for his significant other.

"Heh….don't worry, Hinata-chan. She's a strong woman. A beautiful stron…."

"T-M-I!!!" Hanabi yelled out. "Kiba! How many times do I have to remind you not to show off your relationship in front of us!"

Kiba grinned. "And you could flaunt yours then? That's not fair!"

"Its _my_ version of fair!" Hanabi flaunt her pretty little head while taking a sip of the martini in her hand.

Hinata laughed again. Missing the fun she always had with Kiba and Hanabi. Although the world knew Hyuuga Hinata as a ruthless and cunning businesswoman, but underneath all that, she was still the same person that Kiba had known since grade school. Kiba was the one who always made her laugh with his crazy antics with his faithful companion, Akamaru, while Shino was the one who always provided the ears to listen and the shoulders to cry on. They were both her childhood bestfriends.

Turning to Hinata and ignoring Hanabi. "Is Shino back yet?"

Hinata shook her head. "Shino called much earlier and requested an extension. Apparently, he had problem with Earth Country's commitment to our business expansion programme. We have just acquired the country's second largest mining corporation, and right now, Shino is negotiating for a joint-venture with the Ministry of Natural Resources."

"Hmm….he seemed to have his hands full."

"Yeah, and that was why I sent Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino to help him out."

"Ahhh….Shika's team. They'll be able to do it, since Shika's the master strategist, Chouji the analyst and Ino the master seducer…oops…I meant researcher. Good team there."

Hinata grinned slightly at Kiba's slipped of tongue. "Yup….all I have to thank Asuma-san for recommending them."

"So, Hinata…..how is life with you?"

Hinata's pale eyes looked at him. "What do you mean??"

Before Kiba could answer him, the both of them could hear a loud penetrating voice yelling right across the room. "KIBA YOU ASS OF A MUTT-DOG!! WHEN DID YOU BLOODY GOT BACK! YOU SWINE! ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!!"

"Oh shit…..I'm in trouble already, bye Hinata!" Kiba quickly made a dash towards the other side of the room seeing his girlfriend swinging a bottle of rum around.

All of a sudden the front door of the club swung opened and entered a tall male figure in tight leather pants and black sheer transparent silk shirt which was left unbutton. Everyone could see the planes his six-pack abs and hard stomach. His chest was smooth and pale. His odd spiky raven hair was his trademark style and his pale milky skin contrasted perfectly with his attire. While he was looking around, girls around the club was cooing and sighing at him. On his face was a black velvet mask.

He is Sasuke. One of the most beautiful men in the world.

"What an ass," Kiba muttered, pulling his girlfriend with him.

"Excuse me?" Hinata asked as they looked at the sexy leather clad man surrounded by people. Men and women alike. "Is he that really popular??"

"That's Sasuke, recently crowned World's Most Sexiest Man by Fashion Elites and get this...World's Most Beautiful Man." Tenten answered, joining them. "Oh my, isn't he gorgeous?? He is such a dream! And just look at that hot….sexy…bod!"

Kiba was twitching. Hinata sweat dropped.

"What does he do? I mean, what's his profession?" Hinata asked innocently, sipping her juice. Little did she know, Kiba slipped in some vodka in it.

Both Kiba and Tenten just stared at her.

"You _don't_ know what does Sasuke do?" Tenten asked.

Hinata shook her head innocently. She only remembered meeting him from somewhere, but couldn't recall anything about it Tenten kept on rapping about Sasuke's whole resume, but Hinata's mind was off somewhere else.

_Sasuke…hmmm….Sasuke…now, where have I heard that name before??_ Hinata said to herself.

Kiba looked at her. And then he grinned. "I'm so happy you're not one of his fangirls!" He gave Hinata a giant hug.

"Err…of course I'm _not_, Kiba-kun. Only that I've been busy at work and I wouldn't know what movie is currently showing right now."

"I'm glad Hinata isn't one of those bimbos either," Tenten grinned.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

Tenten laughed and put her arms around her. "Those who are crazy about Sasuke are all bimbos. They're all obsessed with him. Fanatically obsessed."

"Whatever it is, let's not ruin tonight because of him," Hinata said, sipping her juice back again. "I wonder where Hanabi is."

"I think she's with Naruto," Kiba replied, taking a glass of white wine from the waiter.

"How about a dance after this?" Tenten smiled. "C'mon Hinata! For old times sake."

Hinata looked blankly at her. "Never mind me, you dance with Kiba, besides, I'm sure the two of you have much to catch up with."

"If you say so, Hinata," Kiba winked at her and Tenten mouthed 'thank you' at her. Tenten and Kiba immediately went to the dance floor and grind their body against one another following the tempo of the music.

Hinata smiled as she took another sip of her orange juice and walked slowly towards the VIP room where she saw Hanabi went in earlier on.

As she touched the knob, another pale fingers were covering hers.

"Ooh…gomen!" Hinata bowed graciously.

"…"

Hinata raised her eyes and came face to face with World's Sexiest Man, Sasuke.

He kept on staring at her.

Her pale pearly eyes looked at him for a moment and then went inside the room.

_How on earth did I get myself into this again?? _ Hinata berated herself as she ignored the looks Sasuke have been giving her. For any normal woman, it was painfully obvious that he was looking at her – lustfully. But for Hinata, it was just plain staring which she couldn't be bothered by.

Sasuke felt an immediate attraction towards the beautiful nymph right before him. Dressed in shimmering grey and white, opposite to his black attire, Sasuke couldn't help but chuckled at the irony of it. Seeing her taking her leave, Sasuke immediately went into action.

"Are you looking for someone?" Sasuke asked seductively near her ears. Hinata felt a million pins crawing under her skin.

_What is this??_ Hinata asked herself, confused by the cold shivers under her skin. _Whatever it is Hinata, just ignore the guy. He's just trying to hit on you….yeah! _

Hinata ignored him and started to turn away from him.

_Smells….wonderful._ Sasuke couldn't help himself but letting the tip of his nose touching her back of her ear.

Hinata shivers. _What on earth is he doing! _

"Maybe I can be of help?" He asked checking out her smooth and flawless skin at her back.

_Smooth….skin._ Sasuke chuckled.

"Its alright, I…I…can find myself." Hinata stammered nervously as she walked down the small steps but she almost tripped on her strappy high heels when she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her curvaceous waist.

_Just…..perfect._ Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, pulling her soft body into his hard one. And they just fit…..perfectly.

Hinata gasped as she turned around and looked into Sasuke's black onyx ones. His large hands draped just perfectly on her well-rounded hips. In all his relationships with women, none of them have ever had their hips perfectly molded in his hands, except now. And here she was, standing right before him……

**SLAP! **

"Don't. Touch. Me." Her pale pearly eyes glared dangerously at him. Even with the mask, Sasuke could see she was a Hyuuga.

"Is that the thanks that I get for rescuing you?"

"Tch," Hinata muttered darkly and left him standing……alone…..nursing his injured pride and of course, the slap on his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Interesting woman…..but very cold. Like that cold-hearted bitch…._ Sasuke thought for a moment. Glad that the club didn't have that many of his fangirls around or else it'll be hell trying to get them off him.

Touching the burning sensation on his cheeks, Sasuke looked at beautiful nymph moving into the crowds.

"You just got it below the belt, huh Teme?" Naruto grinned at him, passing him a glass of Chivas.

"Well, it seems that the great Uchiha Sasuke got a flyover from a girl I see," Hanabi murmured.

Sasuke turned to her and replied, "Is it me or is it every Hyuuga women are as icy cold as your sister?"

"Oh," Hanabi raised a hand to her lips. "You've met Nee-chan already??"

"She's here?" Both of them asked, dumbly.

Hanabi nodded her head.

Sasuke snickered. "This party is not suitable for her. She's out of place."

Naruto only could nod his head in agreement.

Hanabi smirked. "Don't underestimate my Nee-chan, you Teme. She may prove you wrong. So. Damn. Wrong."

Sasuke crossed his arms across his smooth chest. "I can't believe that this dobe here chose to marry you." Trying to irritate the young Hyuuga.

_I wonder why on earth am I putting up with him? He's such an ass! Now, don't tell me I'm having second thoughts about this! NO!! I want to marry Naru-kun!!_ Hanabi was arguing with herself. _Okay Hanabi, calm down. We need to get ourselves strategise. _

Hanabi frowned at Sasuke and then smirked at him. "Oh, changing your strategy now, ne Sasuke-teme?"

"What strategy? There never was a strategy, and getting me hook up with your sister was an invite for a disaster in the first place. I don't know her and I don't even like her. Read my lips. I. Don't. Like. Her."

"Oh really?" Hanabi smirked, licking her lips in satisfaction while twirling the small glass of martini in her hand.. _I have you now….. _

Naruto was looking at the two of them. To and fro, like a game of ping pong.

"Well, it seemed like that girl clearly doesn't like you. Your charm does not work on us Hyuugas. We're too immune against you Uchiha….charm."

"She just haven't gotten to know me that well…..yet….gaki."

Hanabi twitched and then calmed down when Naruto placed his arms around her. Hanabi threw his arms away from her shoulders and glared maliciously at the proud Uchiha.

"If that is the case, I dare you….Uchiha Sasuke to woo that woman who'd just snubbed you off just now and make her fall in love with you...in one….month!"

"What are the stakes?" Sasuke asked, putting his hand on his exposed hip. Standing there as sexy as he can be. "There must be something worth wagering on?"

"You name yours."

Sasuke smiled viciously. "If I win…..," Sasuke looked at Naruto and back again at Hanabi. "I don't want you to marry Naruto."

"TEME!!" Naruto was screaming now, but was held back by Hanabi's bodyguards who mysteriously appeared from the sides. Hiding in the dark.

Hanabi looked at Naruto sadly. Naruto kept on shaking his head.

"Don't get me wrong," Sasuke snickered. "I have no interest on that dobe, only that he is my bestfriend and sort of my brother in a sense. And I have to protect him from your influences. It's bad for his….image….you know. So, no hard feelings."

Hanabi bit her lower lip. Trying not to let any tears escaping.

"Fine. And mine….is….," she paused for a moment. Both men were looking at her. "I want all your assets, cash, stocks, shares, properties and everything of value under the Uchiha Sasuke name to be transferred to the Hyuuga name. Including family heirlooms and antiques. All signed, sealed before the Hyuuga clan on your knees."

Sasuke felt a great smack on his head as if all of his ancestors were taking turns smacking and whacking him on his head for his foolishness and stupidity.

"Deal?" she asked, putting her hand out.

"Deal." He responded, accepting it.

"Good," Hanabi grinned maliciously. "I knew you'd like my Nee-chan."

Sasuke rolled his eyes upwards in exasperation as Hanabi walked over to Naruto and dismissed her bodyguards. Trying to console her tear-stricken fiancé.

"I don't like your sister. And I have no idea why you're so persisting about it," Sasuke was trying to control his tone.

"Hmm….whatever it is, I think you ought to go there and start weaving your charms, Mr. Playboy."

Sasuke glared at her and then turn to look at the dance floor. Scouting her out of the crowds, he finally found her. Dancing seductively, moving her hips according to the music.

_It's going to be a piece of cake._ Sasuke smirked to himself, watching Hinata's moves on the dancefloor. _Not bad for a dancing Hyuuga. _

**[insert song: Give it to me by Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland & Justin Timberlake **

Hinata was enjoying herself. Dancing following the rhythm of the music, swaying her hips and moving her arms and shoulders and felt incredibly relaxed as she felt her body moving against another closely to hers. The loud music, dim lights and especially her spiked juice, Hinata was getting off by the mood.

Feeling a pair of arms coming over her arms, dancing right behind her and moving his body against hers, Hinata felt strangely excited. Dancing with strangers….hmmm….kinky! She laughed to herself.

She could feel his hands over her arms and then on her hips as they moved them together simultaneously. With a hand on her hips and the other waving up in the air, Hinata's hands were draped on his arms as she moved her shoulders together with his. She moved her back against his chest and Hinata gasped slightly as her bare back touched his chest. Moving her hands to her back, touching his arms, shoulders and chest as she moved downwards to his abs.

Blushing slightly, she could feel all his muscularity.

"Like what you touch?" he whispered seductively against her ears.

Hinata was half intoxicated for she can't seem to remember whom she had encountered earlier on. She nodded her head slightly.

He pulled her hair to one side and placed his lips on her neck and started to kiss the sensitive part of her neck. His hot breath hovers gently over her hot sweaty skin and Hinata shuddered in delight. His lips then moved down towards her jawline and flicking his tongue slightly on her wet skin, savouring her taste.

Hinata gasped in excitement as she was turned around by him and her soft lips was crushed by his in a hot searing kiss. Hinata felt vulnerable. So vulnerable and it had been a long since she felt this way. Warm, passionate and raw. His kisses were very intoxicating as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her to deepened the kiss.

He chuckled to himself. He could just listen Hanabi howling in frustration, losing the dare.

The kiss turned out into a full make-out session on the dance floor as his tongue met hers in a battle for domination. She stroked his tongue with hers while he suckled on her lower lips, pulling her further for another lip crushing kiss and bruised hers along the way.

His hands roved all over her body. Touching her perfect smooth porcelain back, also gently stroking her soft thighs as he pulled her hair back and kissed her arched neck and giving her little nips.

She ran her fingers through his hair. His thick raven locks. So soft under her touch. She held his face in her palms as they kissed another time.

He had never felt so enthralled before and the woman in his arms felt just perfect.

She had never felt this much passion and fire searing deep in her body and soul until this man who held her.

They both stopped and looked at each other.

The lights were switched on.

"PARTY'S OVER PEOPLE!!" the DJ exclaimed loudly.

Both of them looked at one another. Smiling shyly.

He could see her now…..clearly.

She could see him also….clearly.

But something was nagging between the two of them….

Hinata opened his mask and the look she gave him was one he will never forget as she opened hers.

"U…chi…ha…" Her voice was dangerously low as she punched him straight into the eye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Women is bad for your health, that's why," Sasuke said as Hanabi gave him an ice pack. "That is one mean punch she gave."

Hanabi giggled and Naruto laughed.

"TEME!! You got knocked out by a girl! Hahahahaa!"

Sasuke felt like strangling his blond bestfriend.

"You know, I'd never ever thought you had the hots for my Nee-chan," Hanabi grinned at him.

Sasuke was annoyed now. "For the love of god, would you freaking stop that now! I don't like your sister and will never ever LIKE your sister! Understand?!"

Hanabi did not backed out. This time, her smirk was really pushing him. "Hmmm….if you said it that way, so, why in the hell do you two make out on the dance floor then??"

Naruto had a rock fell on his head.

Sasuke had a mountain fell on top of him.

Realisation was a bitch to Sasuke. And it slapped him hard……again.

"You…you….you mean to…to….say that…that gorgeous babe….was…._YOUR _sis…sis..sist…er??" Naruto exclaimed. "That…that…icy cold witch was that gorgeous….babe??"

Hanabi smiled and then frowned. She smacked his head from the back. "Don't call my Nee-chan a babe! Even if she is, she's not a witch!!" Hanabi fumed.

"Gomen….Hana-koi," Naruto scratched his head absently and then looked at Sasuke. "Oi, teme!"

Sasuke was still stunned speechless. He couldn't believe his beautiful nymph is actually a harpy. A pathetic cold-hearted vengeful harpy….

But he could not forget the look in her eyes….it was full of hate.

_Kami-sama…..that was a cruel….cruel….joke you're playing. And I hope you're not kidding me._ Sasuke started praying.

**NO I AM NOT, SASUKE.** A somewhat divine voice responded to him.

_I can't be making out with…with…someone…like….her….right?? _

**YES, YOU CAN SASUKE….IN FACT, YOU DID SASUKE….. **

_This is a cruel fate you're putting me into, Kami-sama. And it's not funny…. _

**NO, SASUKE. I KNOW IT'S NOT FUNNY, BUT EVERYTHING ABOUT LIFE IS AFTER ALL…..A….SAD….CRUEL…JOKE.…. **

_I hope this is all just a nightmare…. _

**YES IT IS…..AND ITS ONLY THE BEGINNING…. **

_Will you help me…Kami-sama?? _

**WHY SASUKE….I'M SURPRISED AT YOUR….HUMILITY…. **

_Won't you help me out this time, Kami-sama? I promise I won't forget to serve You in Your honour…. _

**NO SASUKE….I DON'T TRUST YOU ENOUGH FOR THAT…. **

_Oh My God…. _

**YES SASUKE….I'M HERE…. **

_Damn you!! _

**YES, SASUKE….I LOVE YOU TOO…. **

Sasuke looked up and gave his best killer glare and snorted out loud.

Naruto looked at his friend and gave a sly grin. "You like her, don't you?"

Sasuke immediately jerked his head and glared at his bestfriend. He remained silent.

Hanabi takes her cue.

"Stunned huh, Sasuke?" Hanabi chuckled. "You would never thought my Nee-chan could be as beautiful as any of those women you bang every week huh?"

_Shit._ Sasuke muttered to himself. _Fate hates me….Kami-sama hates me….urrghh…..I just hate….everything…. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The next day: **

"It'll be hell if anyone sees this," Hinata muttered angrily as she tried covering the hickeys Sasuke left around her neck and collarbone and at the same time, blushing deeply.

"Yeah, you two looked as if you were trying to eat each other off!" Hanabi was standing at the doorway.

Hinata glared balefully at her sister.

"You knew."

Hanabi looked remotely….guilty, and proceeded to hear about an hour lecture on 'common decency', 'moral fibre', 'stupid men', 'ass hole models', 'dumb actors' and 'perverted playboys'. It was interesting to see how fired up Hinata looked in her white lace night dress. No doubt it was incredibly sexy, Hanabi was working up her thinking box.

"Err…Nee-chan," Hanabi said, after Hinata had already calmed down. Putting her head on her sister's lap, she pouted and said, "You know, Sasuke isn't all that bad."

_Urrghh…..I can't believe I said that._ Hanabi cringed, but did not let her sister see that.

Hinata froze.

"He really likes you, Nee-chan," Hanabi said softly, turning her head to see her sister.

Hinata's lips thinned.

"He knows you don't like him, but he told us that he does."

"He's lying."

"How do you know he lies?"

Hinata looked at her sister and got up from her bed. "All men are liars. Especially Uchiha men."

Hanabi looked at her sister, confused.

"Do you know any Uchiha except Sasuke?"

There was no answer, but only the shower was on. Hanabi had a hunch and quickly left Hinata's room.

In her cream marble bathroom, Hinata leaned against the sink and looked at the mirror. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at her reflection. The marks on her neck showed how Sasuke marked her.

_Like how he did._ Hinata cried. "Why can't they just leave me alone!"

Hinata slide down to the floor with her back against the cool marble bath tub, she pulled her knees up to her chin and cried. Feeling the pain that tormented her before, coming back to haunt her body, mind and spirit once again. Her heart was already broken. And there was nothing much that could be done since it broke into many pieces.

Sniffing, Hinata got up and washed her tear-stricken face. "I won't let him break me this time. I must stay strong. I…I….must keep…my promise."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Naruto's Apartment: **

"Aren't you going to wake up now, teme?"

"I'm not going!!"

"Well, you have to."

"Why must I?" Sasuke growled from under his covers. "She's your fiancée. Not mine!"

"That's why you have to get up."

Sasuke snarled under his covers.

"Teme….you reminded me the time you slept over at my place when we were kids." Naruto grinned, dressed in his favourite orange t-shirt with orange and black tracksuit pants.

" I. Am. Not. Going."

"Sasuke-teme, you'd better get up or else she's going to do it instead of me."

Immediately the covers were flung open and Sasuke glared menacingly at his bestfriend. Dressed in black silk boxers, Sasuke muttered darkly, "This is the sole reason as to why I don't want you to marry her!"

Naruto grinned widely. "Awww….if I knew you cared for me, I would've recorded it soon!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"BAKA!!" A loud female voice erupted in Sasuke's room.

Standing at the doorway was the very beautiful and elegantly dressed Hyuuga Hanabi, fuming at every inch.

"We have to talk," she said quietly.

Both men looked at one another.

**-TBC- **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Sorry, I didn't really like the ending, but I was in a hurry **


	4. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Naruto…..**

**Warning: Bad language, bad grammar, bad spelling (if any, coz its done by spell checker)**

**A/N: I would like to thank all those who have reviewed:**

**mac2, Hinata Lovers, unbeatablehinata, disneyrulz23, demondancer, numba neko93, crystaldrops14, Dragonstar-dreamer, XtomboysmurfX, bookworm007, LianFex (awesome writer! Everyone ought to check out her work!), madteen66, Lacrymosa17 & Punkey-Monkey**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Recap:**

_Immediately the covers were flung open and Sasuke glared menacingly at his bestfriend. Dressed in black silk boxers, Sasuke muttered darkly, "This is the sole reason as to why I don't want you to marry her!" _

_Naruto grinned widely. "Awww….if I knew you cared for me, I would've recorded it soon!"_

"_Dobe!"_

"_Teme!"_

"_Dobe!"_

"_Teme!"_

"_BAKA!!" A loud female voice erupted in Sasuke's room._

_Standing at the doorway was the very beautiful and elegantly dressed Hyuuga Hanabi, fuming at every inch._

"_We have to talk," she said quietly._

_Both men looked at one another._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 4: LET THE GAMES BEGIN**

"I must be insane when I agreed to do this," Sasuke buried his face in his hands when Hanabi poured coffee out for the two men sitting before her.

"Why don't you get dressed, Teme?"

"Why?" Sasuke demanded. "Its not that you've never seen me wear my boxers before?"

"That's not it," Naruto muttered, pouting childishly as he looked at Hanabi who was of course ogling at Sasuke.

Sasuke twitched.

_Dobe baka!_ Sasuke threw his arms up in disgust and headed for the bedroom back again.

"Honey bunny, are you sure??" Naruto looked hesitantly at his gorgeous petite looking fiancée. "He's not in his best in the mornings ya know?"

"He will, unless he wants to bow before the Hyuugas," Hanabi smiled as Sasuke came back with a loose black t-shirt and then frowned when she saw that he was still in his boxers. "On his knees, that is."

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Hanabi began, eyes glaring fire at the handsome raven haired man. "Is it so very difficult of you to get into your _own_ pants?"

"Shut up brat."

"You can't talk to my fiancée that way, Teme!!" Naruto stood up and yell whilst holding Hanabi in his arms.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in exasperation as Hanabi caressed her fiance's scarred cheeks.

"Whatever it is, I have no wish to see a half-naked ass Uchiha and spoil my eyesight at the same time. Get dressed Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at her, not making any moves.

"So," she smirked. "You gave up before a fight? What a coward!"

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed at Hanabi, who maliciously grinned at him, taunting him to respond.

Sasuke smirked back, leaning into his soft cushy sofa. "Let's raise our stakes, gaki."

Both affianced couple looked at him. Naruto scooted closer to his bestfriend and touched his forehead.

"Are you sick, teme??"

Sasuke glared angrily at his so-called bestfriend. "Why in the hell Kami-sama was doing when he made you my bestfriend?"

Hanabi giggled.

Naruto pouted at his giggling fiancee. "Its not funny, Hana-koi."

"Are you done playing a dramatic actor, Uchiha?" Hanabi asked, arching her perfectly fine eyebrow. "So, what do you have in mind in raising the stakes?" She looked at her perfectly fine manicured fingers and gaze coolly at the dark brooding Uchiha. But she didn't like the look on his face.

He was smirking.

And it was _not_ a good sign.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, Hinata-chan…..what do you think of these, huh?" Tenten asked, wearing a beautiful white pants suit. Showing off her perfect athletic body in front of Hinata who was pushing her glass up on the bridge of her nose, scrutinizing her bestfriend's choice of attire.

"Very nice, Tenten-chan."

"Nice?" Tenten looked crestfallen.

Hinata rolled her eyes upwards. "Okay, its gorgeous! Sexy! Are you happy now?" Then, she pout her lips in thought, "I think Kiba would love you in a short skirt, Tenten-chan. He really likes your long legs."

Tenten was blushing furiously at her bestfriend.

"That's brutally dishonest of you, Hinata-chan, and stop doing your work with your Blackberry!" Tenten retorted, hands on her hips.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!" Tenten refuted her. "Don't think I didn't hear that awfully familiar ring tone when you get your emails!"

_**It's a small world after all…..Its a small wor….**_**(Hinata's Blackberry ringtone)**

Hinata gasped and quickly snatched her sleek silver coloured Blackberry and shut it, giving Tenten a sheepish smile while Tenten was narrowing her eyebrows in fury at Hinata.

It was a very rare moment that Hinata was caught in such childish manner. In the ruthless corporate world, she was known as the 'Ice Queen'. Not only for her icy cold exterior, but also her icy treatment to all men alike…..especially men who has interests in her. There were many rumours surrounding the Hyuuga heiress. Some say she was hurt badly in her previous relationship because previous staff remembered her as a young sweet child who has the most sunniest disposition amongst the Hyuuga clan members. Always giving out flowers and well-wishes whenever somebody visits the Hyuuga Main House, but what made her change this much?

While some said she had turned into a lesbian, because she only hangs out with women. But it was unfounded when it was revealed that she also spent time with her childhood male bestfriends; Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino.

"Hyuuga Hinata…." Tenten grumbled.

"I only emailed Kiba and Shino, Tenten. You don't have to worry. I'm not working now, am I?"

"I don't trust you, Hinata. Kiba warned me that you'll be out about working the moment I turned my back away, and boy, was he right all along!" Tenten placed both hands on her hips and glared angrily at her pale-eyed bestfriend.

Hinata grinned at her sheepishly.

"Hiya babes!" Kiba motioned himself through the swinging doorway of the chic boutique and striding towards his girlfriend. "Hello my love!"

Tenten and Hinata were laughing out loud.

"You don't have to sound like Lee _all_ the time, Kiba," Tenten raised an eyebrow, her arms still linking around Kiba's neck. "You know I love you the way you are. All mutty and doggy smell of you!" Tenten grinned wildly.

Kiba looked at her. "For you my beautiful flower blossom, every step you take, is every beat of my heart!" Kiba exaggerated like a drama actor that got everyone giggling and Tenten roaring with laughter.

"_Inu-zu-ka Ki-ba_!!" Tenten was yelling. Kiba then winked at Hinata who was trying to hide her giggle, but to no avail.

But when Hinata looked at how lovey-dovey both Tenten and Kiba were, she felt oddly painful in her chest and tears threatened to fall out.

Biting her lower lip to prevent her tears from falling, she smiled sadly and gazed outside the window display and saw a mother holding her son's hand. The woman suddenly knelt down before the little boy and wiped the ice-cream stains from his chubby cheeks and then the little boy launched himself into his mother's arms after she was done. The image caused Hinata's mind to drift far away, not realising that she put her hand into her bag and pulled out a small blue coloured knitted baby shoe which looked slightly dirty and a bit burnt at the side.

She looked at it tearfully and held it close to her heart.

"What is wrong with Hinata?" Tenten whispered to Kiba after their kiss.

Kiba looked at Hinata. For a moment, his expression turned sad, and then he grinned at his girlfriend. "Let's cheer her up, ne? I think she's been through quite a lot."

"Okay, I think you do that, while I go change."

"I think I like you better in short skirts. It shows off your wonderful looking legs." Kiba winked at her.

Tenten blushed and hit him hard on the arms. "_Pervert!_"

Kiba managed to dodge away from Tenten and went to glomped his bestfriend. Hugging her tightly in his arms while she looked at him in shock for about ten seconds, smiled warmly. Hinata have known Kiba and Shino since they were middle school and became fast friends. They both have been together for a very long time now, that they were almost sibling-like. Kiba has an older sister, Hana whom Hinata took on fondly as her 'older sister' while Shino had two younger brothers whom she pampers as her 'younger brothers'.

Kiba has never to worry about being close to Hinata where Tenten is concerned because Tenten knew about their childhood friendship and all. Tenten was also Neji's team mate before his passing and was equally close to Hinata as well. It was Hinata who brought Kiba and Tenten together in the first place. Some say it was attraction on the first base, but only they knew better.

"Now, what is it that got you spacing out, Hina-chan?" Kiba asked joyfully. Then, his expression darkened. "Don't tell me you're still thinking about that asshole bastard?"

"Which _one_?"

Kiba groaned. "Don't tell me you know _more_ than one bastard?!! What did you do while I was gone??!" Kiba tone apparently went several notches up, like some male version of a drama queen. Hating the very fact that somebody hurt his bestfriend whom he loved like a sister.

Hinata giggled at Kiba's sudden panic outburst.

"Why I got the feeling that I've been punked?" Kiba scratched his head.

"Don't worry about me, Kiba-kun. I was just doing some personal thinking on my own."

"About _him_??" His tone was of anger induced as he was frowning. "I don't know why do you always dwell in the past, Hinata and I swear...and it ain't only me, but Shino as well that we will protect you from _him_."

"I don't need any protection Kiba. And I'm a little bit wiser now, so I don't need you to protect myself from him. I'm perfectly capable of doing it by myself, thank you."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Well, if you're not, what were you thinking about, then?"

"…."

"See? You've just proved my point."

Hinata looked down and fiddled her fingers nervously. Kiba was sure it was a sign of Hinata being nervous and agitated.

_Hell...I'll skin the asshole who made her cry._ Kiba swore to himself, hating the fact that he wasn't around for some time to protect her like he should. He didn't have to worry about Tenten being jealous or anything because they all know one another.

Kiba put a hand on her shoulders as Hinata showed him the little baby shoe. Kiba's expression softened as he held his bestfriend and lending her his shoulders for her to cry on.

"Haruki-chan," Hinata whispered softly, burying her face in hands and sobbed softly.

Kiba pulled Hinata into his arms and let her cry softly on his shoulders. "There, there." He patted her shoulders and stroked her head. "Just cry it out, Hinata. There's nothing we can do about it, perhaps we can drop by and visit him, ne?"

Hinata pulled his shirt closer and he just let her tears wet his front.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Half an hour later:**

After deciding Tenten's new outfit, the three of them headed to a posh looking restaurant to have their lunch while waiting for another friend of theirs.

"Sorry I'm late, darlings!" A very beautiful blonde with long silky straight hair and bright, clear blue eyes dressed in an expensive white mini dress under the thick white fur coat which just screamed murder by PETA.

"Its nothing unusual, Ino," Kiba muttered darkly, gulping down his last remaining glass of juice. "Now," he turned to his girlfriend. "Can I have my _beer_? Please baby??"

"It's his fifth glass of juice," Hinata explained.

Ino raised an eyebrow.

"I can't afford to get him drunk before Ino arrives," Tenten defended.

"I _don't_ get drunk, Tenten!"

"Well, duuuhhh Kiba! I don't believe that!" Tenten retorted. "And for your information, I know a heck lot about you and your drinking to last a lifetime!"

"Bloody woman!" Kiba rolled his eyes upwards in exasperation.

"I think it's okay for Kiba to have at least one since I'm here!" Ino smiled, taking a seat at the square-shaped table.

"Okay Ino," Tenten said in her calm voice. "What is it _soooooooo_ important that you had to text me about fifty times, leave a message on my phone until I ran out of space and emailed me until my inbox was jammed?" Tenten was waiting for an answer, tapping her fingers on the linen covered table, obviously was irritated with the blond bombshell.

Ino grinned at them and looked excitedly.

"And since when you got back from Earth Country?" Hinata asked, sipping her glass of iced water. "I thought you were still busy with your research team and helping Shino out?"

"Well, FYI peeps," Ino paused. "I'm getting married!"

Everyone looked as if they got stunned by lightning.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Elsewhere:**

"And what if it doesn't work?" Sasuke asked, rather testily at the petite but fiery Hyuuga beside him.

"Don't worry!" Hanabi grinned. "It'll work."

"You're so full of yourself, you know that?"

"Its call 'confidence', Uchiha…..something you know so well yourself," Hanabi exclaimed gaily. Flaunting her long beautiful dark brown hair like she was in some kind of fancy shampoo commercial hair ad, Hyuuga Hanabi was definitely the definition of sexy beauty.

Petite, sexy and racy, Hanabi became well-known as the next Eva Longoria. Probably the only golden tanned Hyuuga in the clan, the unusual beauty is also a very smart young woman. Barely out from the university, she has managed to clinched one of the world's most eligible bachelor and at the same time, had the whole world watching over her.

"Remember Uchiha, my Nee-chan _loves_ flowers. So, don't forget to choose something unique for her. Nee-chan isn't some simple minded country girl, mind you! She has absolute taste in exotic refinement."

_Great...a flower maniac who practically believes that we're still in the Classical Era..._ Trying to remember some flowers he frequently gives to his ex-girlfriends. _Roses...women just love roses. Yeah! Thats a good choice!_ He snapped his fingers.

Hanabi took that as a cue that Sasuke understood what she said. Naruto just grinned like an idiot at the kitchen bar counter.

"And write something……poetic. Nee-chan has honours in Literature, so don't make yourself looked like a complete idiot." She paused, tapping a finger on her lower lips. "Although I do believe I need to rephrase that line of thought, now."

Naruto snickered at the corner.

Sasuke glared at his soon-to-be ex-bestfriend.

Hanabi giggled. "Oh, I'd forgot about that…..she did made you look like an idiot that night."

Sasuke rolled his eyes upwards in disgust and sneered at the younger Hyuuga woman before him. Sasuke didn't know why his life felt as if it was cursed the moment he became friends with the blonde idiot who in turn got into a relationship with his family's arch-nemesis...the Hyuugas. And worst, they are getting married...

Sasuke _has _to do something about it. He can't let his bestfriend commit the worst mistake of his life.

Marry.

A.

Hyuuga.

_Shit! If Tou-sama knows about this, it'll be the end for me._ Sasuke muttered darkly to himself, thinking about what his father might do or say when he finds out that his youngest son was gallivanting in a club with the Hyuuga heiress. Everyone knows that the Hyuuga and Uchiha don't mix. They are like the complete opposites to one another.

Like the sun and the moon.

Cats and dogs

Butter and margarine.

Thinning his lips, Sasuke was contemplating his next course of action when he finally decided to take into Hanabi's advice concerning her older sister. Yup, her icy older sister.

_If getting to the older sister the only way in, it may also be the only way out?_ Sasuke said to himself. But the memories of dancing and kissing Hinata caused a slight skip of a heartbeat.

_What was that!?_ He demanded himself. An unusual feeling crept all over him. It was like a warm blanket, covering his skin and his heart...well, his heart felt...heavy. He has never felt anything like this before.

Never. He looked at his hands and he could still feel the soft satiny feel of her flawless alabaster skin...but, he could never ever forget the cold icy eyes that looked right through him...as if piercing through his soul and left them in tatters.

Uchiha Sasuke was troubled.

Deeply troubled.

He didn't know why, but he felt trouble brewing when it comes to the Hyuuga Ice Queen.

He picked up the Time magazine and stared at the front cover.

It was Hinata in her usual expensive suit that covered her well, emphasizing her hidden curves. Her long beautiful black indigo locks was swept up neatly into a neat chignon at the nape of her neck, showing off her beautiful slender neck which he had the pleasure to kiss, lick and suck.

His corner lips raised up forming a devious looking smirk.

"Which you itched to have your lips over again, huh?" Someone teased him.

_Wha??_ Sasuke was jolted out of his reverie. Beside him was his blond idiotic bestfriend.

"I noticed you were looking at her neck," Naruto grinned stupidly. "You must've really liked her to think about her this way, huh Teme? And its only been a day since last night!"

Sasuke was clenching his fist as he threw down the magazine.

"My Nee-chan is a very busy woman, Uchiha and I sincerely wish you all the best," Hanabi smirked viciously at him, "In losing this bet that is."

Sasuke stood by the doorway of his balcony, with a hand leaning against the wooden panel, he turned around and looked at them.

"No Uchiha have ever lost, and I will make sure, you lose, Hyuuga brat," he spat the words out.

Hanabi walked up towards him and put both her hands on her shapely hips.

"I have no problem with that, Uchiha."

"Fine," Sasuke smirked as he purposely brushes his shoulder against hers as he walked back to the room and was getting ready for the day's shoot.

Naruto looked at his fiancee and wrapped his arms around Hanabi and lead her out of the posh apartment and entered the lift out at the corridor.

"Do you think its okay with them?" he asked worriedly.

Hanabi sighed. "Let's hope this work."

"But they hate each other! You can see that don't you?" Naruto whined. "I still don't understand why you wanted to help him and at the same time wanting him to lose. Its so pointless."

Hanabi laughed. "That's the fun of it, Naruto-koi!" She wrapped her arms around his and added, "It is much more fun seeing that Teme lose even if he was helped! What better way to see him on the floor with my sister dominating him? Besides, Nee-chan has a reason to hate him."

Naruto looked at her blankly.

Hanabi's eyes softened. "I think there is something more than meets the eye because she's a 'man-hater'."

"I thought she hated all men?"

"Not really," Hanabi paused as they both stepped out from the lift and headed towards the basement carpark. "I noticed she hated 'Uchiha men' more."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look, she is surrounded by men in the office and goes around the world doing businesses with men, but she has never been this aggressive towards anyone since she first met your bestfriend," she paused. "Nee-chan of course had some nasty encounters with other jerks, but you know she'll just ignore or glare at them. And I have never seen her this pissed mad at any guy unless they have the name 'Uchiha' behind."

Naruto thought for a moment, wanting to add something, but shook his head.

"I think you're right, babe," Naruto said, pulling out his keys and pressed the auto button to unlock his blood red Ferrari. (**A/N: Thank God it wasn't in orange colour!!**)

Turning to her blonde fiance. "What do you think, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto beamed his wide grin and gave a small kiss on his petite fiancee's nose. "Whatever you say, honey. And I think a little snooping might help us to understand a bit of your sister's problem with Teme."

Hanabi giggled, "And you got that right!" And proceeded to give her blond fiance a deep breathless kiss that got Naruto all weak and knobbly at the knees even when he is sitting.

"I love you, you foxy!"

"I love you too, you firecracker!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Back at Sasuke's penthouse apartment:**

_Stupid dobe for bringing that brat over! _Sasuke cursed as he toweled his hair dry. He went to the kitchen to get a glass of juice when he noticed the magazine lying on the kitchen counter.

_What is it doing here?_ He asked himself. Taking the magazine and sneered at it while dumping it into the nearby trashcan. Then, he paused for a moment, obviously thinking about something when it finally dawned onto him.

He went back to the trashcan and picked up the magazine which had Hinata's face on it and proceed to the living room and sat on his expensive Italian made furniture.

Sasuke put down his glass of juice and began flipping through the magazine, reading about the infamous Ice Queen who had given him the boot in one of the hottest new spot in town. Reading the available information about Hinata, Sasuke could not help but smirk.

There were none.

"I guess I'd have to listen to that skinny little brat now, eh?" he said to himself as he flipped through the magazine and then chunk it back on the glassy looking coffee table.

He looked back at the front cover. The picture of her face somewhat irritated him, but at the same time, he couldn't help the rushing feeling, churning around his body. Then, he remembered last night.

He smirk, thinking about how perfect it feels like to have her in his arms. Slowly touching his own cheek, Sasuke also remembered how she looked at him.

Anger.

Fury.

Hate.

Pain…….pain?

A thousand images and ideas went through his head, wondering why was her eyes filled in pain. But nonetheless, he cannot deny the power that woman has on him. He must admit, she was indeed very beautiful and that was something he felt odd. It was like something was wrong with the picture.

But what _is it_?

Why did it bothered him so much? Sasuke shook his head again.

"Damn it," he muttered angrily.

Why was last night left such an impact on him? And how can it be because of one furiously beautiful woman?? Sasuke shook his head. Obviously disappointed in himself at the thought of one woman he totally dislikes, but at the same time…………he desired her.

Sasuke felt a warm rush of feelings slowly colouring his pale cheeks. He knew he was blushing and the realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks!

He jumped up from his seat and looked up, yelling, "Why are YOU doing this to me?? What have I ever done to YOU?! Sasuke demanded out loud, hating the fact that he personally desires Hinata.

**AAAAHHH...YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SHY WHEN YOU DESIRE SOMEONE, SASUKE…….LOVE COMES IN MANY WAYS...OFTEN IN WAYS MYSTERIOUS TO MANKIND...**

Sasuke rolled his eyes upwards in disgust, wondering _why_ the Divine One had to be cryptic at times such as this.

_This. Is. Not. Love._

**THE FIRST SIGN IS DESIRE...AND YOU DESIRE HER, DON'T YOU, SASUKE?**

_Do. Not. Desire. Her._

**YOU ARE IN SELF-DENIAL, SASUKE...(chuckling)**

_I'm not in self-denial...and You're annoying!_

**I KNOW SASUKE...AND I CARE FOR YOU TOO...**

_I. Hate. You._

**AND. I. LOVE. YOU.**

_That's disgusting..._

But there was no reply, although Sasuke could've sworn that he heard someone chuckling……somewhere…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hyuuga Tower: Hinata's Penthouse Office**

_**Achooo!!**_

Hinata sneezed.

"Oh, someone is thinking about you, Hinata-sama?" A young woman in dark brown ponytail asked, obviously giggling at her boss's blank expression.

"That's ridiculous, Minami," Hinata replied, throwing away the tissue into the dustbin beside her huge desk. "Who would be thinking of me at _this_ godforsaken time?"

Minami giggled. "Of course, Hinata-sama! There's only one! And he never forgets you by sending you fresh white roses every week without fail!"

Hinata raised an eyebrow and muttered drily, "_He_ is just a close friend, Minami and we were childhood friends, nothing more than that _and_ I knew him since I was five years old for heaven's sake!"

"Very well, whatever you say, Hinata-sama," Minami giggled again. "Is there anything else you'd like me to do or get for you?"

"Yes, I want all the emails sent out within the hour and get hold of my sister to represent my father to the board meeting in London," Hinata said. "Also, get the PR to send me the list of invited guests, I'd like to go through them before I leave to Suna for a meeting."

"Yes, Hinata-sama. Anything else?"

"Before I forget," Hinata said, sighing a little, she took off her spectacles and pinched the ridge of her nose. "Tell Gorou-san that I will be driving back today, and he can just go home straight away."

"Any messages?" Hinata asked her secretary as she flipped through the folder.

"Oh, your father, Hiashi-dono have left a message and reminding you to come home for dinner."

Hinata sighed a little harder. Thinking about what her father is going to say to her. Dinner has always been quiet and a little formal in the Hyuuga Household, especially when the patriarch Hyuuga Hiashi presides the huge dining table.

"Minami, get my Valentino black dress ready by 6 o'clock," Hinata said, dumping the folder on her massive mahogany handmade oak desk.

"Yes of course, Hinata-sama," Minami said, still sitting down in front of Hinata.

"Is there something bothering you, Minami?"

"Hmmm...I was just wondering Hinata-sama," Minami said, putting down her notebook. "He is kinda late for this week's delivery, ne?"

"What?" Hinata was puzzled by Minami's question.

"I mean, this week. Your roses, Hinata-sama."

Hinata blushed slightly and sighed. "Minami..."

"Hai! Hai! I know! Its none of my business!" Minami said. "But its nice seeing you smile now and then, Hinata-sama."

"Minami..." Hinata was already growling.

"Hai! Boss!" Minami saluted and then walked towards the door stopping a short while and giggled at the sweat dropped Hinata.

After Minami closed the door, Hinata sighed softly and took off her spectacles and leaned her head on her arms stretched across the paper strewn table. Sighing deeply as she slowly dozed off, trying to catch a few minutes of shut eye that she didn't hear someone entered the office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He gazed down at the sleeping woman and noticed how long her eye lashes were. Her cheeks were slightly pink and he was surprised that she wasn't wearing much make-up except for the eyeliner and gloss. He has been surrounded by women and make-up artists, and _he_ knows the difference. He crossed his arms across his broad chest and placed a finger at his lower lip. He knew he dislike this woman...but something...something about her that was so intriguing which he could not put a word on.

It took him almost the whole day to make a decision. And he hoped he wasn't wrong.

He smirked...because suddenly, he has a brilliantly devious scheme building up in his mind.

_Alright Sasuke, you know you can do it. Getting her all riled up._ Sasuke chuckled softly as he leaned nearer to Hinata's face and inhale soft scent of lilac and lilies.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hmmm...sleeping on your job now, Miss CEO?" A very seductive male voice whispered huskily in her ears.

Hinata immediately was jolted out of her nap and glared into a pair of black obsidian eyes.

"_You!!_" She stood up from her leather high-backed chair and pointed accusingly at him.

"Yes?" He smirked seductively at her.

Hinata was seething. The man who so blatantly took advantage of her on the dance floor was standing right before her. Dressed impeccably in black turtleneck sweater and dark grey suit jacket and straight cut black slacks screaming Armani all over. Hinata have to admit.

He was gorgeous.

Gulping nervously, she reached out for her spectacles and put them on. Her cold pearly orbs gazed icily at him.

Crossing her arms, she demanded, "What are you doing here? I can get you arrested for entering without authorisation……breaking in an entry."

He took a seat in front of her and professionally crossed his legs. "Its not breaking in an entry, little one, I have a visitor's pass."

**Hinata: Note to self: Remind Security to ban a certain Uchiha from entering the premises.**

She narrowed her eyes at him and glared openly. _Just like __**him.**__ All spawns of Uchiha are the same...bastards._ Hinata muttered darkly to herself. Hating every inch of the gorgeous male model before her, wondering what is he doing in her office.

"Can't I drop by and meet the most enchantingly sexy dancer I have ever known?"

Hinata rolled her eyes upwards in disgust. "That's super lame, do you know that?"

"I know its cheesy, but if it works, why not using it?"

"Baka."

"But that's why you like grinding up against me and suck my face off, ne, Hinata-hime?" Sasuke winked at her.

Hinata was horrified.

Downright horrified. _How dare he mock me! _

"How...how..._dare_..._you_!!" Hinata was seething.

Sasuke was clearly pushing her buttons. "Wouldn't it be different if the two of us just get together and forget all about this family feud? I mean, we can be Romeo & Juliet. Imagine that? People would talk about our love. For . All. Eternity."

Hinata was twitching like mad.

And secretly, Sasuke was liking it. He has seen countless of women being pissed off after he leaves them. He usually felt bored with those women and it felt like a routine to him, but this woman before him was...different.

And Uchiha Sasuke likes...a challenge. He revels in them. No women have ever denied him

And secretly, he was happy he took on Hanabi's challenge.

"Get. Out." Hinata said, pointing towards the door.

Sasuke's deep black pools looked at her. He felt rather amused by Hinata's display of anger, but when he saw how she frowned without looking at him, that showed something different.

Pain.

Sasuke frowned slightly and stood up. Putting his hands in his pocket, he strode over to Hinata.

She looked at him. With fury lacing in her eyes.

"Don't. Come. Near. Me." Hinata hissed but he stepped closer to her until her back touches the glass window.

Hinata was about to scream when Sasuke placed a hand over her mouth. "If you scream, people would be running in here. Your pride and reputation will be at stake if they found you right in my arms. Do you want that?"

Hinata froze. It was as if all her blood had gone down the drain.

"Now, do you want to scream or not?" Sasuke loved every minute of it. It seemed to him that getting on Hinata's nerves and weak points wasn't so bad at all. But something was bothering him as he took another step closer.

Hinata looked away, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Are you in pain?"

Hinata looked...surprised and turned to look at him. The pale eyes glared right through his soul.

"That...is none of your bloody business," she replied icily, without looking at him.

Hinata felt his hand pulled up her chin to look into his face, "Your eyes showed it all."

Hinata slapped his hands away and walked a few steps away from him.

"Leave."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why are you being so insistent?" She demanded. "Why don't you just go back where you came from and stopped bothering me!" Glaring at him furiously, "Unless you want another punch to that bastard face of yours."

"Does my bastard face affect you so much?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Very. Extremely. Totally. Absolutely."

"Glad you liked me too." He started to grin wickedly.

"Why are you here? And what the hell do you want from me?"

"How about lunch? Just the two of us."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Isn't there another word you can use besides 'no'?"

"Never."

"Okay, wrong question," he paused briefly. "How about dinner?"

"Never."

"Never?"

"Ever."

"Never ever?"

"Never ever."

"Aren't we a bit repetitive here?"

Hinata just glared at him. "Uchiha-san, if you have any problems, I suggest you take it outside to the mental asylum. And if you have any problem understanding what I am saying, I suggest you go back to school and repeat your ABCs."

"I understand you very well, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata cringed at the sound of Sasuke trying to be affectionate with her, as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Truth be said, Sasuke was having fun 'torturing' the Hyuuga Ice Queen. Seeing her cringe and glare at him was fun! He'd never thought that he would have this much fun, since this morning when he had a rude wake up call.

Hinata swung around to face him. "Don't you have a hole to crawl back into?"

Sasuke strode back to the chair and slumped down. Feeling wholesomely satisfied that he managed to rile up the notorious Hyuuga queen of ice.

"Well, what would you say the two of us share that little hole?" He purposely winked at her.

Hinata looked a trifle flushed.

"What did you say?" Hinata shook her head. She couldn't believe _what_ Sasuke was proposing! _Urrggghhhh...the audacity of that...that...scumbag!!_ Hinata felt like strangling Konoha's No. 1 Model.

"I'm inviting you to dinner."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

He smirked. "Don't you think its too...errr...repetitive…..again?"

"I don't go out with scums like you," Hinata said, going back to her chair and glare at him from behind her spectacles. "And F-Y-I, you're the one whose being repetitive and it does not come from me."

He put his hands on the table and leaned forward closer to Hinata. "I'm making amends to you, and you're breaking my heart by not accepting my...uhh...apologies?"

"_You_? _Apologising_?" Hinata laughed out loud. "I thought it was the end of the world that a Uchiha coming to apologise to a Hyuuga!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and leaned forward.

_Oh Kami..._ He sighed to himself. _Why it has to be __**this**__ woman out of all other women??_

"I thought you were known to throw off your fangirls and ignoring the female species?" She questioned him back, leaning back on her leather chair.

"I see," he sat back down on the chair, never leaving his gaze off her. "You've been checking me out, haven't you?"

_Oh Kami….._ She muttered darkly. _Why it has to be __**this**__ man out of all other men??_

"You can say its some form of safety precaution?" She replied coolly, but trying _very_ hard to keep calm at how vanity seemed to be Sasuke's dominant character.

"Against _all_ men?"

"Isn't _that _obvious? Or you're totally as dense as that blond idiot?"

"I guess the Hyuuga Ice Queen serves up her reputation very well, huh?" He remarked, noticing how her eyebrows arched so perfectly well on her flawless alabaster porcelain face. _If only her body could arch like that...Oh Hinata, two can play that game as well..._ Sasuke was thoroughly enjoying himself. This was one battle he cannot afford to win.

"How about Italian? Do you like Italian?"

"No."

"Chinese?"

"No."

"Indian?"

"No."

"Mexican?"

"No."

"Japanese?"

"No."

"Korean?"

"No."

"So, what is your favourite? I know you have sweet tooth and I'm sure restaurants around Konoha are able to accommodate your taste for desserts."

"I. Don't. Eat. Out."

"Why don't you say so?!" Sasuke grinned. "Well, well, well, I didn't know you're the homely kind of person. So, how about my place? Your place would be fine as well..."

"Get out of my office, Uchiha before I throw you out from my building!" Hinata had her patience tried.

Suddenly, the door knocked and Minami entered with a cloth bound package.

"Gomen Hinata-sama, but I've re-heated your bento box. Shall I put it here on the counter?"

Hinata nodded her head.

"Oh, you've made your own lunch?" Sasuke opened the bento box and looked into its content. "Tomatoes!!" Then, he turned and looked at her. "You make your own bento?"

"Hai! Hinata-sama is an excellent cook!" Minami answered for Hinata.

**Hinata: Note to self: Remember to remind Minami who does she work for.**

"Minami…" Hinata was almost growling, but Minami wasn't aware of Hinata's icy glare at her.

"Mou, Uchiha-sama," Minami began. "Is it okay if I have your autograph?"

Sasuke looked at her. "Sure!" He signed on her notebook.

Minami blushed and added, "You know, Hinata-sama makes wonderful onigiri and is a wonderful cook as well!"

Both Minami and Hinata sweat dropped as they looked at the Uchiha attacking Hinata's grilled tomatoes.

**Hinata: Note to self: Remind Minami to hide her bento box from everyone, especially Uchiha Sasuke.**

What happened next caught Hinata entirely under surprise.

Sasuke was openly and shamelessly flirting with her secretary! She saw how he made Minami blush and laughing openly with her as he put his hands on the wall facing the girl. Hinata didn't know why, but she could feel burning rage inside of her that leashed out to that shameless man.

_**This**__...this is the reason why I hate __**all **__men...they are all...liars... _Hinata could feel fresh hot stinging tears touching her eyes as she re-called somewhat a familiar scene.

**SLAAMMM!!**

Hinata slammed both hands on her table and yelled out loud.

"For the last time Uchiha...get...the...hell...out...of..._MY_...office!!"

Hinata have never felt this infuriated at a man before since...a long time ago. She hyperventilated at the well-known flirtatious playboy, Hinata felt downright sick as images of her past flashback at her at distorted pace.

"_I've never loved you."_

"_But I've always loved you!"_

"_You don't even know what love is! And I don't fall in love with childish girls like you, Hinata. You're not even close to pretty in my standards." He laughed right in front of her face._

"_Bu...but...yo...you...you said..."_

"_Its just words...just to get you to agree to give me your virginity and of course, whose virginity than the Hyuuga heiress?" he smirked maliciously._

Hinata could feel her heart torn to shreds... A part of her ended when she recalled back how heartbroken she was when she found out she was not loved, but used by a ruthless and heartless man she once loved.

Hinata grasped the table, as her memories came flooding back. Tears began to pour down her cheeks when the next thing she knew, everything went black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke felt bad.

No.

Terrible.

He shouldn't have done that.

_Why flirt with Minami right in front of Hinata? Why am I such an idiot?_

**THAT IS NOTHING NEW, SASUKE...BUT I AM GLAD YOU'VE FINALLY EMBRACED YOUR WEAKNESS...**

Sasuke rolled his eyes upwards in disgust at the divine reply.

_I did not ask YOU._

**YOU DON'T HAVE TO...I AM ALWAYS HERE WHEN YOU NEED ME...**

_Like hell._

Sasuke could hear the mysterious chuckle again but ignored it. His priority now was the unconscious woman lying down on the sofa.

The memory of seeing her breakdown and cry was...heart-wrenching. To him, women's tears were just weapons to use against defense-less men, but when Hinata sheds hers, it wasn't a weapon at all.

It was an arsenal of heavy artillery that shot down all his defences.

"Damn it! This is stupid!" Sasuke muttered to himself. Looking down at the unconscious Hinata, Sasuke felt his heartstrings pulled towards her.

_I don't have time for this and especially not her! Why in the hell did I ever agree with that brat in the first place?_ Sasuke bury his head in his hands as he stood up and went to the window. _This is all just a game. Yeah...a game._ He reminded himself.

**Beep Beep Beep**

Sasuke's cell was ringing. He looked at the caller ID and smirked.

"Yes, babe?"

**-TBC**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: And I'd like to wish everyone a very happy Merry Christmas to you & your family & have a happy new year!! (hugs everyone!!)**


	5. A Sad Past Revisited Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: Well, I got myself a FLAMER!! Darn it…..well, a notice to all….if you don't like it, just leave and don't bother to tell me you don't like my version of Hinata…..just leave, tats all I have to say….. **

**Warning: Bad grammar, strong language & stronger Hinata...**

**I would like to thank NocturneD's Favourite Stories C2 for adding this story into its C2!!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Recap:**

_The memory of seeing her breakdown and cry was...heart-wrenching. To him, women's tears were just weapons to use against defense-less men, but when Hinata sheds hers, it wasn't a weapon at all. _

_It was an arsenal of heavy artillery that shot down all his defences._

"_Damn it! This is stupid!" Sasuke muttered to himself. Looking down at the unconscious Hinata, Sasuke felt his heartstrings pulled towards her. _

_I don't have time for this and especially not her! Why in the hell did I ever agree with that brat in the first place? Sasuke bury his head in his hands as he stood up and went to the window. This is all just a game. Yeah...a game. He reminded himself._

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

_Sasuke's cell was ringing. He looked at the caller ID and smirked._

"_Yes, babe?"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 5: A SAD PAST REVISITED (PART 1)**

Hinata was stirring, but Sasuke didn't notice that. He was busy on his mobile to take notice that the Hyuuga Ice Queen had woken up.

Hinata felt a little dizzy tat she undo the clasp of her pearl clip and her long dark indigo midnight hair fell to the left side of her shoulder. Taking off her spectacles, Hinata rubbed the ridge between her eyes as she could hear male voice talking

_**I'll see you later, babe, but right now, I've got a problem to settle**_**….**_**ahhh….its nothing that important anyway...just some fangirl problem and nothing that I can't handle,**_ Sasuke chuckled.

Hinata narrowed her eyes as she sat up straight on her sofa and continue to glare balefully at the offending male before her presence.

_**Don't sweat it, babe. I'll make sure you'll miss me...like in Hawaii...**_ Sasuke sniggered softly as he continued flirting on his mobile with an unnamed speaker to which Hinata suspect would be another woman.

_**I'll see you later, babe. Until tonight.**_ Then he hung up, unaware that Hinata was directly behind him.

"That is the reason why all Uchiha men are _scum_," she replied icily, with every word dripping with sarcasm, Sasuke did not notice how her fist hardened by her sides.

Sasuke stiffened for a moment, like a deer caught in a headlight and the next thing he knew, he felt something slammed into his face and was knocked out dead cold.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto was laughing out loud.

But Hanabi was louder.

The notorious Uchiha Sasuke was embarrassed. Thoroughly embarrassed as he held the ice compress closed to his 'other' blackened eye.

"Oh man!! That…..was….priceless!!" Naruto was rolling on the sofa and Hanabi was already wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oi Uchiha," Hanabi's red face was still brimming in mirth, looked at the offended Uchiha. "You can't work now, I guess you can do some commercial stint by becoming the first human panda!!"

Naruto and Hanabi broke into another fresh burst of laughter, picturing Sasuke in a panda outfit and his two blackened eyes complement the whole attire!

"That. Was. Not. Funny," Sasuke muttered darkly. Wishing so much that he had not set his eyes on the Hyuuga Ice Queen and getting involved with _any_ Hyuugas.

Glaring balefully at the laughing Hanabi, Sasuke swore under his breath that he'll free his bestfriend from the clutches of a she-devil named Hyuuga Hanabi. Even if it means scoring himself with the bitch of a ice queen, he'll do it…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hinata, how is the corporate merger going on in Earth country?" Hiashi asked his daughter as he took a bite of his plain porridge.

"The transaction went smooth and there's the negotiation with the Ministry of Natural Resources to look into. I'll be leaving the negotiation to Shino and his team because I have to attend a board meeting in Water Country," Hinata replied.

"Hn," Hiashi murmured. "Very well," he added, taking a buttered roll in the basket on his right. "You might as well take some time off and enjoy Water Country."

"I don't think that is necessary, Otou-sama," Hinata replied, taking a bite of her bonito flavoured rice. "I still have to prepare for the upcoming board meeting and then there's the launching of the Hyuuga Trust Fund for the Underprivilleged as well as a few very important meetings I have to attend to." Without turning to her father, she replied sarcastically, "Strong heirs do not take holidays, remember you used to say that, Otou-sama?"

Hiashi winced slightly at how Hinata pronounced 'Otou-sama' with cold indifference. Back those days when she was a child, she used to call him 'Papa'. And ever since that incident, she never called him that anymore, and instead, calling him in a more formal and stoic manner.

Hiashi also knew that Hinata would not take holidays nor would she take a simple rest, but instead she worked all day long for the past four years straight. She was always the first to get out of the house and the last to come home. Her life now has revolved around work, work and work. Ten years ago, he would've been proud of her, but now, his daughter had changed.

He used to force Hinata to attend meetings and meet important people since she was young. And was always scolding her for having such weak character, back then, she was a shy and quiet child who didn't like noise and was always hiding behind his leg. She was so much her mother's daughter, who always tended to the gardens, doing charitable work with the poor and visited orphanages and old folks home……doing all the charitable works that all Hyuuga women were expected to do.

But now, all that changed.

After his wife died of cancer, Hinata was still the lovable child although she became more quieter and had the nervous timid character that was forever irritated Hiashi.

Until Hinata left for her studies…..

And when she came back, she was a little different. But after finding out what made her different, Hiashi wished he had never made that choice and he regretted it the rest of his life. It was something he cannot undo and cannot get back in return.

Hiashi often pondered whether it was a way for Kami-sama to punish him over his sins. He had wished for a stronger child, and his wish was granted, but in return for a stronger child, he lost all love she has for him.

Now, his daughter has become someone he doesn't even know any more.

And it was his entire fault.

"I'm done, I'll be going to the office and tonight I'll be having dinner with Kiba and Tenten, don't wait up," Hinata said as she pushed the chair back.

"There's some cinnamon roll there," Hiashi pointed out. "Don't you want to have some before you go? It is your favourite."

Hinata looked at the cinnamon roll coldly and turned away.

"No thanks, I don't like sweets," she walked away from the dining table without turning back.

Hiashi could feel tears clouding his vision as he gazed at his daughter's retreating figure.

Cinnamon rolls were Hinata's favourite because they were also his late wife's favourite. And he remembered how Hinata would often indulge herself in the sugary sweetness of the bun when she was little. Often asking him to buy her cinnamon rolls as treats, and now, she hates anything sweet.

Hyuuga Hiashi have truly lost his daughter and became a broken old man...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata took a step out from the lift and headed straight for her office door before stopping in front of her secretary's desk.

"Minami, if there's a particular Uchiha bastard coming up here, send for security and I don't care what his reasons are, I just don't want him to come into my office to disturb me the whole day," Hinata replied coolly.

"Ha…hai! Hinata-sama," Minami paused. "Ano…a…ano….Hi…Hinata-sama?"

"Yes, Minami?" Hinata said as she entered her office.

"Good morning Nee-chan!!" Hanabi glomped at her sister.

"I...err...forgot to tell you that Hanabi-sama was here already," Minami looked apologetically.

Hinata sighed, trying to disentangle Hanabi's arms around her neck before shutting the door.

"What is it you want, Hanabi?" Hinata asked coolly as she put her briefcase down and sort out the mails on her table.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to follow me out today? Perhaps lunch or something?"

"No. I can't. Busy," Hinata replied, opening her folder and switched on her computer.

"Nee-chan!!" Hanabi whined and pouted adorably.

"That is not going to work, Hyuuga Hanabi."

"But I need to get you fitted so that you can become the most beautiful matron of honour!"

Hinata turned her pale eyes at her sister and glared icily. "You're getting married to that gold-digging blonde aren't you?"

"Naru-kun is not gold-digging, Nee-chan!! He has stable income and he's also popular and famous!! You don't have to worry about me being in poor condition…."

Hinata had no facial expression when she replied, "He is not even from a suitable family, how is he going to adjust to ours?"

"But Nee-chan!! Naruto-kun can adjust! He will!"

"That is all just small talks, Hanabi," Hinata replied coolly, putting her chin against her hands. "He would not be able to adapt. The Hyuuga Clan would not be able to accept him, even if we do, how about the Hyuuga Council? Do you think they are acceptable to Naruto just because he is a film star?"

"But he owns Kyuubi Fox Productions!! How can that be insufficient?"

"He won't be able to fit into our family, Hanabi and that is the end of discussion," Hinata said, putting on her spectacles, maintaining her 'prim and proper' mask.

Hanabi bit her lower lip and stopping herself from crying. Slamming her hands on Hinata's table, Hanabi strode off and swung the door opened. But before she left, she lashed out angrily at her sister, "I wonder what happened to you Nee-chan? You've changed."

"This is who I am, you should accept it, like a Hyuuga."

"No," Hanabi replied back. "You're not _my_ sister! My sister would not do this to me!!" With that, Hanabi slammed the door.

Hinata was taken aback by Hanabi's tantrum. It was rare for Hanabi to throw tantrums around her. Hinata could feel tears slowly build up in her eyes as she looked at the framed pictures adorned on her table. There were pictures of Hinata herself with her mother and newly born Hanabi, smiling towards the camera. Then there were also pictures of little Hinata and little Hanabi with Neji scowling at them. Those pictures all reminded Hinata of the good old times which have been long forgotten.

Slowly Hinata's hand went down to her table's drawer and unlocked it with a key, taking out a small wooden box in the hidden compartment of her drawer and opened it. Her pale lips trembling, trying to control her tears from falling, but it never worked. Nothing could stop her tears from flowing every time she took out that old but beautifully lacquered box.

In it, were some pictures of Neji and Hinata when they were both children, clad in their traditional Hyuuga kimonos, looking absolutely adorable with their baby fat still evident on their pink tinged cheeks, highlighting their youthful childhood.

But the picture that stole her heart the most was a picture of her cradling a new born baby who had a thick tuft of raven black hair and her kissing the newborn baby in her arms.

In another picture had Neji cradling the same baby and Hinata holding the light baby blue shawl while the three of them were being photographed – like a family picture.

It was a beautiful picture of what might've been a happy family.

Hinata held the picture close to her heartbroken heart and tears flowed coarsely down her cheeks as she wept at her loss.

**Flashback:**

"_Congratulations Hinata-sama, you're now with child," a rather wizened old man said as he looked into Hinata's medical result._

"_Bu….but…Doctor!"_

_He raised his hands up. "I know how you feel, Hinata-sama and you're still unwed, but I'm sure your fiancé would be happy. This would of course speed up your matrimonial date, ne?"_

_Hinata blushed. __**How I wish it was true….**_

_The old man cackled and added, "I know how it feels, I was young myself and my wife and I had our first child before we were even wedded!" _

_Hinata blushed some more._

"_Well then, shall I call Neji-sama in, now?"_

"_Hai," Hinata bowed politely as she buttoned up her white satin blouse._

"_Are you alright, Hinata?" Neji looked worried as he nearly ran into the room after the doctor had opened the door._

_Hinata looked at him with tears in her eyes._

"_I'll just leave you young ones to yourselves, now," the doctor left while still cackling away._

"_Neji-niisan," Hinata was crying, pulling her cousin's sweater and buried her tear-streaked face deeper into his expensive cashmere sweater._

_Neji patted her back and said softly, "I guess it means that we'll be getting married soon, ne Hinata?"_

_Hinata pulled away from him and looked guiltily, "Bu…but….its no….no…not…even….. yo..yours!"_

_Neji cupped her face and said, "Your child is my child, no matter what, I'll be a good father, Hinata. Remember? I promise to protect you, on my father's grave I swore and as you know, I'm not good at breaking promises, huh?"_

_Hinata was sobbing uncontrollably in Neji's arms._

"_I….I….I'm so…sorry, Ne….Neji-niisan!" Hinata cried. "Its….Its….all….all…my fault!"_

_Neji wrapped his long sinewy arms around Hinata and held her tenderly. _

"_Its alright, Hinata," he gently stroke her head. "You didn't do anything wrong. What you did was that, you fell in love with the wrong person who hurt you," he paused, kissing her on the side of her head. "But no worries now, I'll be here for you…..and for __**our**__ baby."_

_Hinata looked up at Neji, biting her lower lip as more tears stained her already wet cheeks._

**End Flashback**

Hinata wiped away the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, remembering that day as if it was just only yesterday.

She gazed again at the picture of her baby, murmuring softly, "Haruki-chan." Pondering what it might be like if...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Uchiha Sasuke was pissed.

And nobody dared to come near him.

Not even his bestfriend.

"What happened now?" Kakashi asked as he walked towards Naruto. Looking slightly confused and added, "I got a call from Rin saying that Sasuke has been throwing things around his trailer like some upscale diva."

Naruto looked perplexed. "Well, Rin was right. But all for the right reasons I'd say."

"Spill it out," Kakashi sighed. "I can't have Sasuke acting like some dollop male-diva now. We need him for the next shoot of Vogue and Cosmo, and I promised Yugao that I'd be home early today once we settled Sasuke's appointments."

Naruto smirked and told Kakashi what had happened. Kakashi didn't know whether or not to laugh because if what Naruto had told him is true, then Sasuke would have to do something about his 'panda' eyes.

"Damnit!" Kakashi muttered darkly and looked at Naruto. "I can't have him looking like a silly panda when he has two very important shoot coming up! What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned foxily. "My honey-bunny has a solution for that! Believe it!"

Kakashi sighed and placed his masked face in his hands. "I think Sasuke might be right. That girl is starting to corrupt you, and for a minute I thought it was all Jiraiya-sensei's fault."

"Mou, mou Kakashi-sensei," Naruto looked confidently. "Hanabi-chan said if Sasuke can't work for a few weeks because of the bruise, she got work for him to do whilst he is still recuperating."

"And what that might be?"

"First, we re-schedule all his appointments, saying that he needs rest to recuperate from stress of the work he's been getting since Sasuke never seemed to have taken any vacation, to which we know its a lie, but in this case, its a good cover up."

"Then what?"

"Let Sasuke enjoy his 'vacation'."

"And where that might be?"

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hinata-sama, here's the hardcopy of the itinery for Hyuuga Group Annual Fundraising Dinner tomorrow night," Minami placed the paper on Hinata's desk.

"Has any of the board confirmed their attendance?"

"Hai," Minami replied, looking into her list. "Only Hanabi-sama and two directors from the Elders Council."

"Hmmm...my guess would be Hyuuga Sonomi and Hyuuga Haizato?"

"Wow Boss, that's very accurate!" Minami exclaimed.

"Only they would come every year, Minami," Hinata replied.

"Hai!" Minami grinned at her boss. "And this year, Hanabi-sama volunteered to become the emcee."

Hinata's head shot up at her secretary.

"What did you say?"

"Hanabi-sama is to be the emcee for tomorrow night."

Hinata frowned slightly. _What are you up to know, imouto-chan?_ Hinata thought for a moment before dismissing Minami and started to dial her sister's number.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you positive its going to work?"

"Of course it will!"

"You know, if teme finds out about this, he _will_ kill _me_."

"Don't worry darling, everything is going to be just fine."

"I hope so, koibito coz if it ain't, I'm just gonna whisk you off to the mayor's office and we'll just get registered and marry with what is on our backs."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea! But you know, I'd still like it if we get my family's permission first."

He groaned, "Why is getting married so difficult??"

She gave him a peck on the nose, "Coz the fun part are the challenges to getting married, sweetie and I think there's something going on that I need to investigate about."

"What about?" he sipped his glass of wine.

She wrinkled her nose as she moved and sat on his lap. "I'm not sure, but it seemed that Nee-chan has a distinct hatred for the Uchihas for no apparent reason."

"I thought all Hyuugas hated the Uchihas?"

She raised an eyebrow at her blonde fiancé as he fiddled with the strings of her bikini top.

"Sweetie-pie, its a gross understatement if we don't," she paused, sipping her wine. "But then again, she hated them to the point of deitification and the council's elders absolutely revel in that. To tell you the truth, I'd never noticed this in her before and her recent outburst when she met Sasuke-teme was pretty hard to be missed."

"Do you think something about the Uchihas has to do with her? Like a past or something?"

"Bingo!" she pecks his nose again before continuing. "She has met other Uchihas before in other Konoha council meetings, most often representing the Clan but she's never reacted that strongly before until that stupid supermodel of a friend of yours."

He chuckled. "I guess you're right honey-bunny, its worth a try to find out." He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny slim waist. "I'll ask Obito-senpai, maybe he'd know something."

"Hmmm...I'll ask Kiba-kun and Shino-kun since they were closed with her back in school. Maybe they might know something," Hanabi said and added, "Doesn't that bestfriend of yours have an older brother or something? Couldn't you ask him?"

"Ohh...that'll be Itachi-teme," Naruto scratched his head absently. "I don't think I can ask him anything, honey-buns coz Itachi is like the busiest man I've ever known and none of us know where he is at the moment."

"How come you don't know? Isn't he famous or something?" Hanabi wondered. "Wouldn't paparazzis be following him around?"

"Hah!! Not even the paparazzis could stop him," Naruto scoffed. "Besides, he's been overseas for several years now and none of us cared what happens to him."

"You don't like him, huh?"

"Isn't it pretty obvious?" Naruto asked. "He hurt everyone in the family, especially Sasuke and left his family who still cared for him. People like that are scum, for not appreciating the family they have."

Hanabi looked at her fiancé's emotional state. She knew about Naruto's painful past and how he got to become friends with Sasuke. Both of them were childhood pals and bosom buddies and were so close like brothers, with all the yelling and name-calling, everyone knew that was a form of their brotherhood bonding. And Naruto knew how it felt to be abandoned, like how Sasuke's brother abandoned him when he needed his brother the most.

She turned to look at him. "Have you told Kakashi about our plans for Sasuke-teme?" Changing the subject when she noticed Naruto looking depressed, it was very un-Narutoish and Hanabi doesn't like seeing her Naruto not being his cheerful self.

He suddenly grinned and nodded his head when Hanabi asked him the question. "He agreed alright, provided there won't be anymore bruises or scratches on Sasuke."

"Good!" she grinned back, leaning back against her fiancé's bare muscular chest whilst enjoying the warmth of the Jacuzzi water bubbling around them. "Well, tomorrow is definitely a night to remember! Good luck to my sister and also to your bestfriend!"

Hanabi grinned naughtily as she turned around and started making out with her blond handsome fiancé in the Jacuzzi as Naruto began untying Hanabi's yellow bikini top and threw it away behind him.

**Gimme gimme more...gimme more... (Hanabi's ringtone)**

"Damn it!" Hanabi muttered as she reached for her mobile at the marble stand beside the Jacuzzi while Naruto was giving butterfly kisses around her neck. "Let me answer this first okay, sweetie?"

"Hurry up," Naruto whispered as Hanabi gave a definite lick on his earshell and Naruto responded by giving her butt a squeeze.

"Cheat!" Hanabi giggled as she looked at the caller ID. "Shit!!"

"What?"

"Its nee-chan!" Hanabi frowned at her mobile, contemplating whether or not to answer her sister's call.

"Good luck honey-bunny," Naruto grinned and winked sexily at his troubled looking 'honey-bunny' while enjoying the view of her now exposed chest.

Hanabi glared at her sexy blonde 'sweetie-pie' whilst thinking what would her sister want, forgetting at how Naruto was leering hungrily at her with certain naughty ideas popping in his little blond head.

**-TBC-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Sorry for the short chappie coz the next scene is gonna be fun fun fun!! More SasuHina moments...and sorry for the bad grammar...I think my eyes are getting sore just by looking at the monitor everyday...**


	6. Too Lost in You

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…..and Sugababes "Too Lost in You"**

**A/N: Usually I don't put song lyrics in my stories, but this time I had to coz….well, if you read them, you'll see what I mean….(snickers) and if you want, you can play the song while reading it...trust me, my imagination ran wild! Hahaha...was it that lime-ish? I didn't wanna give too much away...**

**Warning: Bad grammar, bad language & some hot scenes...**

**Thanx to:**

**disneyrulz23, Piisa **(lemon?? I guess _maybe_...but not so soon though...hehehe...)**, crystaldrops14, unbeatablehinata **(you'll soon see what happened to the baby, but I did give some hints in earlier chapters)**, kawaiiitahina123, demondancer, I like angst **(glad you like how it turned out!), **Sketched Words **(wow! You reviewed my story! I'm touched! Yeah, Itachi will make an appearance but not so soon)**, champylin **(yeah, Neji is dead, but only in this fic), **Gemini2Emerald, harley944, Blue Christmas **(You reviewed my story! Hehe...I'm happy you like it! Yeah, you got that reviewer right!), **Lacedawn, smellysoap (**wow! Another fave author of mine reviewing! Thank you for such honour), **Lacrymosa17 **(yeah, the NejiHina moments was hard for me to type coz I was trying to capture the moment without Neji being too sappy, more or less like a loyal devoted fiancé), **Cp** (thanx for the compliments!!), **XyukihimeX **(oh, no worries, Itachi won't be cruel….he'll be pretty cruel though! Hehehe…)

--&--

**Recap:**

"_Damn it!" Hanabi muttered as she reached for her mobile at the marble stand beside the Jacuzzi while Naruto was giving butterfly kisses around her neck. "Let me answer this first okay, sweetie?"_

"_Hurry up," Naruto whispered as Hanabi gave a definite lick on his earshell and Naruto responded by giving her butt a squeeze._

"_Cheat!" Hanabi giggled as she looked at the caller ID. "Shit!!"_

"_What?"_

"_Its nee-chan!" Hanabi frowned at her mobile, contemplating whether or not to answer her sister's call._

"_Good luck honey-bunny," Naruto grinned and winked sexily at his troubled looking 'honey-bunny' while enjoying the view of her now exposed chest._

_Hanabi glared at her sexy blonde 'sweetie-pie' whilst thinking what would her sister want, forgetting at how Naruto was leering hungrily at her with certain naughty ideas popping in his little blond head. _

--&--

**CHAPTER 6: TOO LOST IN YOU**

"She. Did. _What_??" Hinata felt like throwing the huge Ming dynasty vase against the wall and watched it break into gazillion pieces. But she knew she can't, because it cost her about five million pounds at Christie's auction.

_What in Kami's name is my sister doing??_ Hinata rubbed the ridge between her nose and sighed deeply. Dressed in a cream long-sleeved lace blouse and black pencil skirt that reached her mid-calves gave her a sophisticated look.

Slamming down the phone, Hinata pressed the intercom and muttered angrily, "Minami, get in here now!"

In a few seconds, Hinata's secretary scrambled into the office. "Yes Boss?"

"I want you to get the invitation list for the Fundraising Dinner."

"Okay."

"From Hanabi."

"Huh?" Minami blinked.

"Make sure is the latest copy and preferably get Hanabi's copy for me. I know she's hiding something, and I want to know what is she hiding."

"Okay Boss!" Minami saluted. "Is that all?"

"Yes, you may leave."

"Hai!" Minami bowed and left.

Once Minami reached her table, she picked up her ringing mobilephone.

"Hai Hanabi-sama," Minami grinned. "Yup! She picked up the bait."

**Good! Keep up the good work Minami! And make sure she doesn't suspect too much and I've already faxed you my altered list. She won't know what will be coming...or should I say...who? **Hanabi giggled at the other end.

"Very true, Hanabi-sama! I must admit, they do make such a handsome couple!"

**I know that! That is why my sister must come.**

"No problem with that Hanabi-sama! I've got her hotel booked and also the jet is ready to depart tomorrow morning!"

**I doubt Nee-chan knows that the location for the dinner has changed?**

"There's no way she knows about that one, Hanabi-sama. I've made sure of it."

**Good, all I need now is for Ino-chan to come over to my side.**

"That won't be a problem, Hanabi-sama. Yamanaka-san is scheduled to meet her hairdresser at noon."

**Thanks a lot, Minami! Wish me luck!**

"Hai Hanabi-sama!"

--&--

"Where are you taking me, dobe?" Sasuke muttered darkly, shifting in his leather seat.

"No worries, teme," Naruto handed him a glass of cognac and sat opposite his bestfriend.

"Just tell me where we are going?"

"We're going to a beach resort, teme and you've been invited to an auction."

"An auction? At a beach resort?" Sasuke frowned. "Isn't that a little farfetched, dobe? What would I want to go to a stupid auction for?"

Naruto grinned nervously. _Damnit! If he knows I'm lying, I'll be dead before we reach there!_

"Well," Naruto scratched his head stupidly and added, "Its a fundraising thing, you know celebrity style and we're doing some auctions, so I've volunteered the two of us for this...err...charitable...stuff."

"Hn." Sasuke narrowed his black gaze at Naruto, looking for signs that proved Naruto is lying to him. "So, which resort are we going to?"

"Bahamas," Naruto grinned. "Enjoy the sun and beach!"

"I hope so, and I hope there won't be any fangirls around?"

"You bet! It was hard to get the paparazzi's off your back, but this time it was worth it."

"How'd you do it?"

"I tipped 'em off the wrong ways and sent everyone scrambling all around the world. But the resort we're going to will definitely secure our privacy there."

"I hope it does, dobe coz if its not, I'll kick your fucking ass out of this jet."

"Hehehe, no worries there, Sasuke-teme. Believe it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes upwards in exasperation. "I hope that noisy fiancée of yours won't be bothering this time."

Naruto laughed nervously. Oh boy...

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his blond bestfriend. "Don't tell me..."

"Well, I don't think you'd mind since she came up with the idea in the first place."

Sasuke was ready to pounce on Naruto when Naruto exclaimed, "Her sister will be there too!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Are you fucking out of your mind?!"

"Well, I'd thought you two would be..err...okay by now."

"If we were _okayyyyy_ by now, I wouldn't have this fucking stupid bruises around my eyes won't I now?" Sasuke pointed to his eyes angrily.

Naruto laughed nervously, "Hey, at least she showed you some attention right?"

"Attention your fucking ass, dobe." Sasuke crossed his arms angrily across his well sculpted chest. "She's pretty hard to work with."

"I guess she's the first huh?"

Sasuke scrunched his eyes. "Yeah, pretty much."

"I also guess she's pretty much a challenge for you, then?"

Sasuke smirked, thinking of his encounter with her. "I got to admit, she's pretty enough but something about her that is so...mysterious? And I got to admit, she's hiding a pretty good rack too."

"Err...Sasuke-teme, you're supposed to seduce her and I don't think what Hanabi had in mind was for you to marry her sister."

Sasuke smirked evilly at Naruto.

"Who ever said I wanted to marry that ice cube queen?"

--&--

**Bahamas:**

"Has Ino arrived?" Hinata asked.

"Yup! She's checking the flowers and decor right now and Chouji has been here since yesterday to supervise the dinner arrangements," Hanabi replied.

"Oh, how about Shikamaru?"

"Where else?" Hanabi muttered, pointing towards the beach.

Hinata raised an eyebrow and grinned slightly. "I wouldn't be surprised since he settled the Suna account wonderfully."

"Yeah," Hanabi grinned. "He's even brought his girlfriend over!"

"Why I wouldn't be surprised?" Hinata laughed, knowing how Shikamaru had helped the Hyuuga Group with it's latest joint-venture with Suna Incorporated and at the same time, gain a love interest from Suna's representative in the form of it's CEO, Sabaku Temari.

The joint-venture proved to be one of the most earth shattering news in the global business community because Suna is well-known for their expensive and state of the art technology in producing high quality fibre optics which only can be produced by them through the utilization of high quality sands and manufactured them into high-density glass. These sands can only be found in Suna and nowhere else. And Suna Incorporated is the major monopoly in producing such high-tech fibre optics technology.

Through the joint-venture, the Hyuuga Group are able to totally control the fibre optics market thus the pricing mechanism and Suna Inc. are able to diversify their business operations other than producing fibre optic cables such as fibre glass conductors for mechanical and robotics production and high-contrast crystal flat screen panel monitors.

It was a win-win situation.

"Why don't you freshen up before the show, Nee-chan?" Hanabi smiled at her sister when Hinata stepped out of the limo when it parked right in front of the resort's lobby.

"What are you planning now, Hanabi?" Hinata looked serious. Dressed impeccably in her usual black and white office attire, Hinata's long tresses were held tightly in a neat chignon that graced behind her long slender neck. Although she tried dressing as matronly as possible, no one could ignore the regality she brought to herself.

"Oh? Do I look like I'm planning something?" Hanabi feigned innocence.

"Don't give me that look Hanabi," Hinata muttered as they both stepped into the lobby.

"Well, I've reserved the special suite just for you, Nee-chan. I hope you'll enjoy it!" Hanabi grinned widely. _Yeah...You'll definitely enjoy the surprise I'd prepared for you!_

Hinata raised an eyebrow. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

"No worries, Nee-chan," Hanabi waved a hand as she led her sister to the side of the lobby and sat at the awaiting buggy. "I've sent your favourite masseur, Ingrid and she'll give you a rub down before tonight's show."

"Hn." Hinata nodded her head when her mobile vibrated in her pocket. "Oh, it's Tenten."

Hanabi frowned. "You're not supposed to bring work here!"

"Its only Tenten."

"Tenten or not, you're not going to answer it! Now, give it to me!"

"No!" Hinata glared. "Let me take her call first."

"Okay, only one call and that's that!"

"Fine," Hinata muttered and flipped her mobile. "Yes Tenten?"

--&--

**A few hours later:**

After waking up from some much needed nap, Hinata stepped into the luxurious looking shower with a bath tub and a Jacuzzi at the other corner of the room and cleaned herself with the aromatic soap lying on the shell shaped soap dish.

This has to be the most relaxing time since Neji and Haruki's funeral some years ago.

Their deaths left a deep impact to Hinata who was still very young that time. She became a mother at eighteen only to be a widow and childless a year later.

Life was unfair to Hinata.

Thinking about her baby boy, Hinata could not help but shed tears again in her shower. Falling unto her knees, her shoulder racking by her heavy sobbing only to let her tears fall down with water falling around her.

"Kami-sama...why..."

--&--

Outside Hinata's bathroom, Hanabi looked sad and melancholic. Not knowing about her sister's sad past, Hanabi bit her lower lip and her fist tightened.

_What happened, Nee-chan? What are you hiding from me?_ Hanabi queried. Things had gotten very mysterious when Hinata went studying abroad. Then all of a sudden, she was betrothed to their cousin, Neji and went off to spend their holidays together. Everything done under her father's orders and no questions asked.

"Hanabi!" Hinata looked surprised at her sister standing before her when she opened the door. "What are you doing?"

"Why do you always cry in the showers, Nee-chan?" Hanabi asked, her pale eyes looked worried.

Hinata looked surprised and turned away. "What are you saying?"

"I heard you."

Hinata laughed softly. "Apparently you heard wrong."

"I did not!" Hanabi muttered. "You've always cried in the showers ever since Neji nii-san..."

"ENOUGH!!" Hinata flared, glaring openly at her sister.

Hanabi looked in surprise at her sister. Hinata has never yelled at her like that before. Trying her hardest not to let any tears fall, but it was inevitable.

"Great!" Hinata muttered. "Just what I need," she said as she grabbed her mobile.

Dialling some digits, Hinata sighed.

"Hello? Ino?" Hinata said.

**Yup! Yamanaka Ino here, wassup Hina-chan?**

"Hanabi seemed upset, could you look after her until she calmed down?"

**What gotten her upset, Hinata?**

"She...she asked about...me...again." Hinata starting to sob. "I...I..can't tell her about...I just can't Ino! I've never yelled at her before and...and..."

**Okay...calmed down Hinata. I'll go and find Hanabi for you, you just keep calm alright?**

Hinata sniffed and nodded her head.

--&--

"Hey Chouji, we got some problem," Ino said, walking towards one of her bestfriend.

"What's the matter, Ino?" Chouji looked at her. "Don't tell me they got the wrong truffles now?"

Ino sighed. "Chouji, does all our conversation has to do with food?"

Chouji grinned. "So, what's the problem?"

"Hinata called and said that she somehow got Hanabi all upset."

"So?" Chouji peered into his sauce pot.

"So, apparently Hanabi got upset when Hinata refused to tell her about _it_."

"It?"

"It."

"Is it _that_ it?"

"Yup, that _it_."

"Why can't we just say it out? About Neji and her son?" Chouji splayed his hands wide open. "What's so secretive about it?"

"Because its a sensitive subject you moron!" Ino slapped his head.

"Ouch!" Chouji touched his head. "That hurts!" 

"Of course it hurts," Ino muttered darkly. "Not if Tenten and Kiba finds out you blurted it out like this."

"Oh."

"Yeah...oh!"

"So, what you reckon we ought to do about it?" Chouji asked.

"I'm going to look for Hanabi right now, and you go up to Hinata's suite and bring her some of your amazing caramel pudding! And you know how sweet desserts helped to calm her down." Ino smiled. "And bring about a dozen or so, Hinata has this weird obsession with caramel puddings whenever she's down."

"Right away." Chouji nodded, taking out a saucepan and started to heat it.

"Add more milk to the caramel, she likes it creamy."

"Yeah, I know that," Chouji looked at her drily.

"And Chouji?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep your walkie-talkie with you, just in case anything happens."

"Sure thing."

"Oh Chouji..."

"WHAT!!"

"Oh nothing!" Ino giggled away. She love irritating the huge guy.

Chouji just rolled his eyes upwards in total irritation.

--&--

It took Ino about an hour when she finally located the younger Hyuuga girl.

Hanabi sat at the end of one of the piers.

"Hey imp! Mind if I join you?" Ino asked, seated herself beside the sniffing Hanabi. "I know what happened between you and Hinata."

"What do you know? Why do you care?" Hanabi sniffed angrily.

"Well, you can say that I know pretty a lot of stuff and I know whatever Hinata did, she didn't mean to."

Hanabi blinked curiously.

Ino's sapphire blue eyes looked across the vast ocean before them. "Sometimes Hanabi-chan, life is all about testing your perseverance."

Hanabi kept silent.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Ino asked.

Hanabi didn't say anything but nodded her head softly.

--&--

Hinata finished the last cup of caramel pudding and Chouji looked at her...with worry.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Chouji asked.

"I'm fine now, Chouji. And thank you for the wonderful pudding," Hinata thanked as she put down the glass cup on the table. "Its been a long time since I've eaten your pudding," she smiled.

"Hinata, it was just last week when you had it at my restaurant," Chouji pointed out.

Hinata smiled softly. "Sorry, my bad."

"Its good to hear you laugh, Hinata."

Hinata raised her eyes at Chouji.

"You're destroying the Hinata I know...we all know."

Hinata looked down. "There's nothing I can do, Chouji."

"Yes there is, Hinata!" Chouji looked at her. "Neji-kun would not like to see how you're living yourself. You know how particular he is of your health."

Hinata started to tear.

"And I know how you feel about...Haruki-chan."

Hinata looked up at him.

"If you remember," Chouji said, barely whispering. "I lost my wife and daughter too."

Hinata reached out to him and patted the back of his hand.

"If only I had gone with them..." Chouji choked.

"Don't!" Hinata exclaimed. "Don't say that!"

"But you've thought about it too, right?" Chouji said. "Whenever you thought of them, you felt like...you wished...you could've..."

"Yeah, sometimes."

Chouji nodded his head. "I know it in my heart that Kana and Kimiko would want me to be happy, and I'm sure Neji and Haruki would want that too."

Tears clouded her vision. Chouji put his arms around Hinata and said, "Be happy for them, Hinata. At least they're at somewhere beautiful and looking down at us."

Hinata braved a smile and nodded her head.

"Good, now you better get dress," he reminded her. "The guests will be arriving soon and I've got to check the food."

"Arigatou Chouji-kun," Hinata thanked.

Chouji turned around and waved slightly.

Hinata turned and face the view of sunset before her. Stepping out the balcony, Hinata sighed. Tears have stopped flowing and she felt sudden warmth enveloping her, like a blanked draped all around her.

_Chouji-kun is right. Neji-nii and Haruki-chan would want me to be happy. I have to move on..._

She closed her eyes and inhales the fresh oceanic scent.

But all she could think of was a pair of black onyx eyes boring right into her soul and the hot kiss that followed.

_Where the hell did THAT come from!_ She exclaimed to herself.

--&--

"Dobe, of all the stupidest and idiotic ideas, you just have to get me into this shit do you?" Sasuke glared balefully at his blond bestfriend. Wondering whether or not to just murder the blonde and dumped his body somewhere along the ocean for the sharks to feast on or to just murder the blonde and bury him somewhere secluded that nobody could find the remains...

"Do you want to win the bet?"

Sasuke peered at him.

"Of course I do! But why the hell are you helping me with this?" Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest. "Don't you want to marry your beloved 'honey bunny'??" He rolled his eyes upwards in exasperation when he mentioned the word 'honey bunny'.

"Of course I do! But you're my bestfriend and I'm obliged to help you! Believe it!" Naruto grinned. _You better believe me, teme...oh man, I hope you do or else my Honey Bunny will carve out my tripes!_

"Somehow to me, that doesn't sound too sincere."

_Damn...he doesn't..._ Naruto cursed.

"Well," Naruto began as he scratched his neck and laughed nervously. "Lets just say we do it for charity, huh? Besides, you'd do anything to win the bet right?"

"Hmph."

_What a bastard...Why the hell am I helping him again?_ He questioned himself and the plans again. _Whatever it is, I sure hope it'll work, or else I'm sure Sasuke is going to really murder me this time._

"So, where's that little monster of yours?" Sasuke asked.

"She's not a monster, teme!" Naruto snarled.

Sasuke smirked. "Of course she is, in my context she is."

"Isn't it a little early for the two of you to quarrel?" Hanabi asked as she strode into their room and wrapped her arms around Naruto. "Calm down foxy, don't let that Uke bastard ruin our mood here in the Bahamas." Hanabi glared balefully at the dark haired Uchiha.

Sasuke twitched.

Naruto grinned.

"That's my honey bunny!" Naruto gave a wet kiss on his fiancee's cheeks and proceed to snuggle up close and personal.

"Go get a room! Don't do your thing here and contaminate the area!" Sasuke threw a cushion pillow at the couple.

"Hold on your horses, teme," Naruto muttered. "Before that, what's the plan for tonight?"

Hanabi grinned wickedly. "That's for me to know and for you to find out!"

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks.

"Why I got a feeling that I'm not going to like it?" Sasuke muttered and he entered his bedroom and locked the door, leaving the couple in the living room of the suite.

Hanabi let her smile down and sighed.

"What's wrong baby?" Naruto looked worried as he wrapped his arms around the petite young woman.

"I just found out something about Nee-chan that I didn't know about."

"Oh?"

"I don't feel like talking about it now, baby."

"That's alright," Naruto shushed. "When you're ready, you can always talk to me."

"Thank you, Naru-kun."

"You're welcome Nabi-chan."

With that, Hanabi snuggled closer to her fiancé. But her mind was of other matter.

_I have to get Nee-chan to fall in love again. But, is it a good idea for her to be with another Uchiha bastard?_

Hanabi turned around and look at her blond fiancé. "I have to go look for Nee-chan and apologise. Can you two wait until I get back?"

"Sure honey," Naruto smiled gently and then kissed her softly on her forehead. "Don't get too worked up okay?"

Hanabi smiled brightly at Naruto, thanking the gods for giving her someone this special.

"I will," she nodded her head and left the suite.

--&--

Donning on a cream flowing satin gown of Grecian style that just screamed a Chanel classic with silver ribbons criss-crossed at the front of her bodice that goes right under her breastline thus highlighting her very ample-looking bosom creating a deep cleavage which showed off her curvaceous figure to perfection. Simply said, the gown did her figure great justice.

Hinata sighed. Knowing very well that it was one of Hanabi's ideas.

With the plunging neckline, Hinata wore a tear drop amethyst pendant necklace and a pair of matching dangling earrings. On her finger was a single platinum embedded diamond ring, a legacy left by Neji for her.

Her engagement ring.

Her long dark tresses was styled in her usual neat chignon at the base of her long slender neck.

All in all, she looked amazingly regal. Like a queen.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Hinata's personal maid opened the door. "Its Hanabi-sama."

Hinata quickly turned and saw her sister standing by the door. "You may be excused Emi."

Emi bowed softly and exited the suite.

Hanabi raised her head and saw Hinata. She ran towards Hinata and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Nee-chan! I didn't know!"

"Its alright, Nabi-chan," Hinata stroked her baby sister's hair.

"If...If...I'd known earlier..."

"Its nothing you can do about it, Hanabi. What is done is done."

Both sisters cried in each other's arms.

"Look!" Hinata laughed. "My mascara is running!"

After so many years, Hinata have never felt so at ease and happy when she and her sister shared such moment together.

"Ne, Onee-chan..." Hanabi asked. "Can...can...I know...how he...looked like?"

Hinata's gaze softened and nodded her head. With her sister's hand in hers, she led Hanabi to the bed and pulled out her purse in the drawer. She took out a small photograph. A picture of Hinata, Neji and little Haruki.

"Oh!" Hanabi cried. "He's so beautiful!" Hanabi never felt that much love for a small baby boy that she never had the chance to hold in her arms.

"I know..." Hinata cried again, feeling more comfortable having her own sister in her arms to share her grief.

"He looked more like you than Neji-nii," Hanabi smiled sadly.

Hinata froze. _Ino must have not told her who Haruki-chan's real father…..Thank you, Ino._

Hinata was glad that Ino didn't tell her the truth about Haruki's real parentage or else it'll be hell breaking loose. Smiling softly, both sisters shared a silent moment of peace...

--&--

**The Dinner:**

The dinner went on splendidly, from the exotic flower concoctions and arrangements done by Ino to the wonderful banquet prepared by Chouji.

With the theme 'Paradise on Earth', everyone was dressed as if they were in paradise, which included the Council of Elders, enjoying themselves like never before.

Unfortunately for Hinata, Kiba and Tenten could not make it because apparently, Kiba sprained his ankle when he was playing football with his cousins and Tenten stayed by his side throughout the ordeal. But Hanabi managed to find a replacement for their music DJ in Shikamaru.

Not that Hinata knew about it.

Dressed in a gold silk Armani gown of toga style with a slit up to her upper left thigh, showing off a good portion of her long golden slender legs in gold strappy heels with gold interlacing strings up to her knees. Her long dark hair was curled up into a messy bun and draped messily onto her left shoulder, emphasizing her golden complexion definitely a head turning experience. Within seconds, Hanabi was surrounded by young men wanting to meet her acquaintance and she was enjoying every single minute of it.

It took a lot for Naruto not to lash out at the young rich eligible bachelors around the big Hyuuga event and a strong Uchiha to hold him down.

"But that's _my_ girl they're flirting around with!" Naruto growled as Sasuke held on to him.

"Behave dobe," Sasuke muttered darkly. "She'll kill you if you starting a scene."

Naruto froze instantly and looked around. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled sheepishly and then glared at the direction of those young men hovering around his little sexy bunny.

"I'll kill them if they lay a finger on her," he said icily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes upwards in exasperation until something caught his attention.

The Hyuuga Ice Queen.

He smirked.

Hanabi saw the look Sasuke had on Hinata and excused herself from those spoil rich young men and head towards Ino.

"Ready?" Ino asked, passing her the mike.

"Yup! All and ready!" Hanabi grinned as she stepped up on the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please!" Everyone looked at the stunning looking Hyuuga Hanabi on the stage, as the acting emcee.

"The Hyuuga Annual Fundraising Dinner is one of the main activities held each year as part of the Hyuuga Group in it's effort to promote corporate social responsibility to the society. Tonight, we have laid out several very interesting auctions and all the proceeds will go directly to our aid fund for poverty, environmental, women and children and health," Hanabi announced and everyone clapped.

"And tonight, we would like to announce our latest fund in promoting literacy throughout the world, the Hyuuga Neji Literacy Fund!"

Everyone clapped loudly.

"This fund would help those especially in the third world countries to be able to have access to education and to increase their knowledge skills for their future betterment. The late Hyuuga Neji otherwise known as the Hyuuga Prodigy was a man of ingenuity, kindness and strong. Not only he was highly intellectual, but he was a man who believed that knowledge is meant to share. And he dreams to be able to help those who in need of proper education. He never tire from assisting local children in schooling where he could easily teach in universities, but he believes that his intellect could be put to better use. And therefore ladies and gentlemen, tonight's fundraising dinner would be helping our late Neji to achieve that dream of his."

Hinata must've been the one who clapped the loudest.

"Before I begin the auction, let us entertain you with some singing, shall we?"

Everyone clapped and some hooted calls.

"Yeah!" Hanabi laughed.

Hinata had a bad bad idea about this.

"Yamanaka Ino and my dear sister, Hyuuga Hinata!"

Everyone clapped louder and cheered. The CEO of Hyuuga Group is going up on the stage and sing! What could be more exciting than that?!

Not for Hinata, apparently.

--&--

"Very interesting," Sasuke smirked from the side.

"She can _sing_?" Naruto almost croaked. He couldn't believe Hanabi's ice for a sister could even hold a tune.

"We'll see how good is she," Sasuke smirked again. He can't seem to believe that the Hyuuga Ice Queen could surprise him this much. His encounter with her on the dance floor some nights ago still left him breathless. The thoughts of her passionate kisses filled his mind almost all the time. Much he wanted to deny, he couldn't help giving into the hot searing kiss that rendered him helpless.

--&--

If looks could kill, Hinata would've committed numerous murders by now.

"Hyuuga Hanabi!" she muttered angrily as she was pushed towards the stage and finally standing up there with the smiling Ino dressed in violet lace strapless corset short dress that reached to her upper thigh and thigh high leather boots, emphasizing her long slender legs. Her long blond hair was up in a high ponytail that hung on her left shoulder and a bang covering her right side. Nobody can mistaken her identity as….Venus, the Goddess of Love.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan!" Ino grinned. "It'll be like those good ol' days!"

Hinata felt like strangling her bestfriend and sister but had to hold back when everyone was surrounding the stage.

"What the hell are we going to sing?" Hinata looked flustered.

"Remember our final year?" Ino winked.

Hinata blanched. "_THAT_ song?"

Both Ino and Hanabi nodded their heads.

"Bu…but…Hanabi doesn't know!" Hinata flustered.

"No worries Nee-chan, I'll take Tenten-chan's place," Hanabi said, pulling Hinata to the centre.

"How do you know Tenten's lines?" she whispered furiously.

Hanabi winked. "Ino-chan has the tape when you three performed, I learned it in a few hours. Its so easy!"

Hinata rolled her eyes upwards in exasperation, and Kami knows how many times she has done that in a day already. She knew her sister is a genius and could emulate anything after looking at for some time which she envied her for.

"And another thing, we've got back-up dancers too!" Hanabi winked again as she flicked her fingers only to have the curtains raised and three mysteriously dressed men stood behind them.

Hinata felt a ton of bricks fell onto her head.

"Wha….wha..what?" she asked stupidly.

Ino peered at Hinata. "Don't worry Hina-chan! You got the oh-so-hot-looking one!"

"I don't want a oh-so-hot-looking one! I just want to get off this _stupid_ stage!" Hinata hissed as Hanabi took another mike and passed it to Ino.

"Now, don't make a scene Nee-chan," Hanabi whispered to her while maintaining that million dollar smile. "All our guests are looking."

Hinata froze and turned slowly towards the audience.

With Hanabi on her left and Ino on the right, Hinata gulped nervously, "Damn it! I'll just have to banzai my way through!"

Three spotlights concentrated on each one of them on the stage

**insert song: "Too Lost in You" by Sugarbabes**

As the song began, a black feathered masked man stood behind Hinata and she could feel how near he since his body heat touched the surface of her skin, causing her to shudder a little when she started to sing…

Hinata:

_**You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything**_

_**Coz this love's got me blind**_

She looked at the masked man and his black onyx eyes gazed lustfully at her as she wrapped her arms around his lithe waist. Noting that he wore only a pair of skin tight black leather pants that hung low on his very male hips and unbuttoned semi-transparent black shirt, showing off his remarkable physique. Dark and mysterious, like Hades, Lord of the Underworld.

He held her gaze in his, wrapping his arms, rippled in lean sinewy muscle all around her small waist as she had her arms around his waist. He pulled her suddenly into his finely sculpted upper torso where she could see tiny droplets of sweat around his muscular neck, sliding slowly against the paleness of his skin down to the planes of his smooth hard chest.

She sucked in her breath as he could feel her heart beating frantically and he could see that from her jugular vein protruding out, itching to get his lips and mark the soft smooth neckline. But instead, he licked that particular spot only to have her gasped.

Everyone could see the contrasting colour between the two.

Black and white.

Yin and yang.

Ino:

_**I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try**_

Ino had an auburn haired stocky guy in blindfold. He was definitely tall and stoically built with massive shoulders, chest and arms. He wasn't as lithe as her dancing partner, but when talking about massive muscles, this one definitely said it all. Hinata had to raise an eyebrow when she saw Ino flicked a whip and letting it trail around the stocky guy's body. She knew Ino has always been the domineering type. In life and also in bed. Talking about muscles, he was definitely Hercules….oh yeah...definitely...the Demi-God of Strength.

_Kami-sama..._ Hinata muttered, gasping at how her partner held her in his arms. As if unwilling to be parted from her, Hinata could only pray that she won't humiliate herself, immersing herself in her role.

Hanabi:  
_**I'm in over my head  
You got under my skin  
I got no strength at all  
In this state that I'm in  
**_

Hanabi had a blonde in handcuffs dressed in torn jeans riding low on his hips and his spiky blond hair matched perfectly with his perfect golden tan. Surprisingly, he had a swirling kind of tattoo around his navel. _Pretty kinky_, Hinata thought. Definitely boyish looked and Hinata can't help noticing that she knew that look from somewhere, but the golden boy definitely reminded Hinata of Apollo, the Sun God.

Hinata:_  
__**And my knees are weak**_

_**And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time**_

_Oh Kami..._ He was sweating profusely now, and panted in short breaths when Hinata grazed her body against his barely covered body, his skin all tingling as her fingernails grazed him from the back to the front. Her forefinger skimmed around his neck all the way down to the middle of his chest until above his navel. He quickly grabbed her wrist and turned it over to kissed the inside skin, without taking his eyes off hers. No women have drove him this breathless before. But there was always a first time. He smirked in realisation. At the thrill of having, for once, to annoy a woman. _How fascinating_, he wondered.

Chorus: Ino, Hinata & Hanabi  
_**Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (**_Ino & Hanabi:_** you do)  
I'm too lost in you**_

Ino & Hanabi:

_**Too lost in you  
Oooh…**_

Ino:

_**Well you whispered to me**_

Hinata:

_**And I shiver inside**_

Hinata felt his arms around wrapping her around her small curvy waist and pulled her closer to him. His face was so close to her neck and she felt cold shiver down her spine and tingling beneath her skin. Hinata could feel herself blushing as they both sway together following the rhythm. Her free hand roamed around his chest up to his broad shoulders in seductive feathering movements and she could've sworn she heard him gasped and Hinata smiled shyly. Loving the effect she has on her backup dancer.

Hanabi:

_**You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined**_

Ino & Hanabi:

_**And you're all I see  
And you're all I need**_

Hinata:

_**Help me baby**_

Ino:

_**Help me baby**_

Hinata:

_**Help me baby**_

Hanabi:

_**Help me now**_

Hinata:

_**Coz I'm slipping away**_

Ino:

_**Like the sand to the tide**_

Hanabi:

_**Flowing into your arms**_

The black masked man had his arms wrapped around the top of her shoulder and his lips grazed along her neck and then surprisingly turned Hinata to face him. His large hands held on to her waist and both caught in each other's gaze when Hinata sang the following part.

Hinata:

_**Falling into your eyes  
If you get too near  
I might disappear**_

Ino:

_**I might lose my mind**_

_**Ooohhhh…**_

**  
**Chorus: Ino, Hinata & Hanabi

_**Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (**_Ino:_** you do)  
I'm too lost in you**_

Ino:

_**Too lost in you**_

Hanabi:

_**I'm going in crazy in love for you baby**_

Ino & Hinata:

_**I can't eat and I can't sleep**_

Hinata:

_**I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
Yeah, no one can rescue me**_

Ino & Hanabi:

_**No one can rescue me**_

Hinata:

_**Oooh, oohhhh…..**_

Ino:

_**My baby**_

Hinata & Hanabi:

_**My baby...**_

Hinata:

_**Ooooooh…**_

Hanabi:

_**Baby, baby, baby, baby**_

Chorus: Ino, Hinata & Hanabi  
_**Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep**_

_**I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (**_Ino:_**you do)  
I'm too lost in you**_**  
**

Hanabi:

_**I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you**_

Hinata:

_**I'm lost in everything about you  
So deep (**_Ino:_**so deep), I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do**__**(**_Ino:_** you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(**_Ino & Hanabi:_** Too lost in you)**_

Hinata knew there was chemistry between her and the black masked man and it was undeniably drop dead hot of a hunk. And it had been such a long time since she felt such magnetism with a man. The last time she felt this passionate was when she was pretty drunk at…..

Ino, Hinata & Hanabi:

_**Ohhhhhh…..**_

Her large pale eyes widened at the horror of her realisation when she noticed how similar that offending man who harassed her some days ago and the sexy man before her!

Taking her hand in his, he knelt and kissed her hand in a very gentlemanly manner and looked up at her, smirking in his own evil way….

--&--

It was a standing ovation.

Who would've thought that the infamous CEO of a conservative group of companies could bowled over everyone with such sensuous song and performed so sensually on stage. By now, everyone would know how smexy the CEO of Hyuuga Group, instead of the prim and proper miss they all knew.

Stepping down the stage, Hinata have never felt that nervous before. Not that she'd never had stage fright, she'd been on stage for many a times, but that was for speeches and business presentations...certainly NOT singing.

In public. She smacked her forehead for her idiocy in this.

Especially in front of the Hyuuga Elders. She groaned in pain.

Then she remembered something.

_Uchiha..._

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and turned towards her sister.

--&--

He had the self-satisfying smile on his face. Like a cat after having a bowl of fresh creamy milk, but only this time, he had his taste of soft creamy milky skin.

The strong feeling in his gut have been sated.

Only for now.

He can't wait to get his hands on her again.

Now, why is he thinking this way? If few weeks ago, somebody told him that he's lusting after the cold icy Hyuuga Ice Queen, he would've laughed it off and jeered at the cold woman. But now, it was as if the tables have turned. There was something about Hinata that he find mysteriously intriguing. He didn't know what, but it bothered him so much.

Leaning against one of the white marble pillars, his black onyx eyes looked around for the woman who had him panting for breaths.

_Found you._

He smirked. Taking a glass of red wine from the waiter, his gaze locked onto the curvaceous looking woman. It was as if she was looking for something…..or someone.

From afar, he looked at how she graceful and elegant she looked. No doubt the room was full of beautiful women, and beauty is easy obtainable, but what he seek for was more than that. His attraction for her goes far more than that. It was probably her rejecting him that affected him the most. All his life he was the one who was being pursued and hunted by members of the opposite that got him all paranoid about the female species.

Of course he had his share of women, but those women were all arranged by his manager in order to make him look somewhat 'normal' in the eyes of media lest he'll be branded as 'abnormal' and could easily damaged his career. But now, he knows he isn't 'abnormal' as his manager would put. It was only a matter of finding the 'right one'.

_No….no…no….no…. I can't be thinking about this!_ He shook his head, drowning the whole glass of wine. He hid himself behind the pillar and thought long. Is it more than just physical attraction?

He frowned. Looking up, he asked, "You're kidding, aren't You?"

He could've sworn he heard a soft chuckling in the wind….

--&--

Hanabi sensed a wave of killer intent that could only radiate from one person. But that only leads her to her next course of action.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen!" Hanabi bellowed in to her mike. "How is _that_ for you? Hopefully no one is too lost out there!!"

Everyone cheered, hooted and giving catcalls. Even some of the Hyuuga Elders seemed impressed, and Hinata could count her lucky stars and prayed in gratitude that no one commented on her overtly seductive performance on stage. She knew she wouldn't be able to live it down again after this.

"Yeah, I'm glad you all loved it!" Hanabi grinned.

**I LOVE YOU HANABI!!** Somebody bellowed from the audience and Hanabi laughed graciously, knowing that it must've been one of her fanboys.

"Alright, without further adieu, lets call up our first part of the auction," Hanabi announced happily, ignoring the fact that her sister was ready to pounce and murder her the moment she is given the opportunity.

She turned to look at the side of the stage, Ino gave her a thumbs up and grinned widely at her and mouthed 'I got the video' at her.

_Excellent!_ Hanabi's mind cheered. _Now, on to the best part!_

She threw an innocent grin at her furious looking sister. _Gomen-ne Nee-chan, but I have to do this and only that Uke Bastard could pull this out. I love Naruto-kun and we want to be married, and I know you won't let us. So, you leave me no choice….gomen-ne, Nee-chan…._

--&--

Hinata knew the look Hanabi sent to her. It was her most subtle form of challenge. No doubt Hanabi is known as the Hyuuga Genius, excelling in almost anything she do, Hinata know that she could not underestimate her sister. To do so only guaranteeing her losing end in this little battle.

Hinata threw her sister a challenging look and at the same time, thinking how young and naïve her baby sister is. She knew what it felt like to be a teenager and to fall wildly in love, and because of her experience, all she wanted was to shield her sister from such pain. _Whatever you're doing Hanabi, it is not going to work and I know what is best for you because I'm your older sister. I'm sorry if it hurts you, but you're just too young to know what is love…..gomen-ne, Imouto-chan…..but this is for the best….._

Her eyes hardened at the thought of how despicable men are and how much hate she beheld especially those with the Uchiha name.

--&--

**Hyuuga Household:**

Hiashi sat by the window, facing the gardens, reflecting his past and his mistakes.

Where did I go wrong? He asked himself. Sighing sadly, he took a small framed photo from his lap. It was a picture of Hinata the toddler, baby Hanabi and his late wife, Hinaya. The last picture they took together as a family before Hinaya passed away. It was the effect of giving birth to Hanabi. It was a tough birth for Hinaya who was suffering from acute diabetic which cost her her life.

"Hiashi-sama?" A young man dressed impeccably in grey double breasted suit with dark brown hair and shades greeted Hiashi.

Hiashi turned his head slightly. "How is he?"

"He is fine." The young man said softly. "My sources reported that he will be going off on a holiday."

"Good," Hiashi murmured. "Do you have it?"

"Hai," the young man replied, taking out a brown folder and passed it to Hiashi.

Hiashi turned the folder and looked at the A4 sized photos.

In it was a serious looking four to five year old little boy, dressed in a dark blue and white sailor suit. His long indigo tinted hair was long, tied in a lose ponytail and he had bangs at the side like sideburns made him looking super adorable. His greyish-black eyes was large and beautiful.

Hiashi choked a tear as he turned to see more pictures of this beautiful little boy. Various snapshots of the little boy ranging from his sailor suits to his adorable haori and hakama, looking all the while grumpy and silent. Except for one picture he looked happy. The boy definitely has his mother's smile.

"I'm sorry Hiashi-sama, but why don't we just tell Hinata?"

"Tell her what?" Hiashi snapped. "Tell her how her son whom she thought was dead is all the while alive?"

The young man sighed. "She will forgive you."

"No, she won't." Hiashi looked out into the gardens. "As long as her son stays where he is, he will remain safe."

The young man looked hesitant. "Have the traitor been found?"

"No, Shino. It is still under investigation and Neji's murder will not go unpunished," Hiashi replied. "Until the traitor is found, the boy remains safe where he is. As of this moment, he is untouchable."

Both men looked at the photograph.

"He has Hinata's smile," Shino observed.

"He is his mother's son," Hiashi beamed proudly. Hoping that one day he could tell his daughter the truth and perhaps earn her forgiveness for being a terrible father. But not yet. Not know. Not when the boy is under threat.

But from whom? No one knows...yet.

**TBC**

--&--

**A/N: Can anybody guess who is Hinata representing in the gala dinner?? Low fat milk and sugar free cookies for those who can guess! Isn't it pretty obvious? Can you guys believed it, I finish writing this when I was having my fever…..oh boy, divine inspiration came when I was sick….**

**I cut this into half and reserving the other half which needs more editing & the title doesn't fit in here….so, I hope that SasuHina hot scene got you guys sated….and yeah, to confirm, there'll be lemons in this story….or not….depending on how much you guys like this story….and I'm not going to put just for the sake of putting or to attract reviews, but I just thought of challenging myself in writing one…..which I have yet to do!! (sad smile)**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Kaguya-kiut out!**


	7. Male Auction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Bad language, bad grammar, strong Hinata….**

**A/N: First and foremost, I would like to thank you to all who have so kindly reviewed. Your comments, suggestions and ideas are very much welcomed! I'm glad everyone liked that little Haruki is still alive….and there's of course a twist in the story….at the end of this chapter…**

**Aya – **Your guess was correct!! It is Persephone and Hades.

**Bookworm007 – **You also got it right, Persephone or Proserpina (spellings can differ according to sources) and you got most of it right! Well, Hinata (Persephone) and Sasuke (Hades), Ino (Hebe) and Kankurou (Hercules), Hanabi (Daphne) and Naruto (Apollo). Initially I wanted Ino to be Aphrodite, but then again, Hercules's last wife was indeed Hebe….congrats!!

**Piisa – **Yup!! Its Persephone and her husband, Hades. Don't they just match together??

**Hinata-Lovers** – Neptune?? Oii….are you okay there??

* * *

**Recap:**

_The young man looked hesitant. "Have you found the traitor?"_

"_No, Shino. It is still under investigation and Neji's murder will not go unpunished," Hiashi replied. "Until the traitor is found, the boy remains safe where he is. As of this moment, he is untouchable."_

_Both men looked at the photograph._

"_He has Hinata's smile," Shino observed._

"_He is his mother's son," Hiashi beamed proudly. Hoping that one day he could tell his daughter the truth and perhaps earn her forgiveness for being a terrible father. But not yet. Not know. Not when the boy is under threat. _

_But from whom? No one knows......yet._

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: MALE AUCTION**

_What the hell is Hanabi planning this time??_ Hinata wondered to herself. Looking around at the crowds, Hinata braced herself for another round of praise from the board members when she saw some familiar faces proceed towards her. _Oh Kami…not another one!!_ Hinata panicked but still received them with cordiality.

------------&&&----------------

"What's the matter, teme? You looked…happy?" Naruto wondered.

"What is it to you, dobe?"

"Hey! I was just askin'!"

"Shut up, dobe. You're making a scene here."

"_Scene_? Me?? Well, just to let you know, honey bunny want us to get ready," Naruto smirked.

Sasuke whipped his head around and faced his bestfriend with the look of disbelief pretty obvious on his pale handsome face. "WHAT!!"

"Now, now teme, look who is making a scene here," Naruto replied standoffishly. "Remember, this place is full of Hyuugas and very very important people."

Sasuke growled. "What does that little minx want?"

Naruto grinned widely and proceeded to drag his bestfriend who habitually rolled his eyes upwards in total exasperation.

"You know dobe, I think the worst mistake I ever made was ever knowing you."

"Yeah, yeah teme….you'll thank me later on."

------------&&&----------------

"Okay Ino, we're going to start soon, just get her where I want her, alright?" Hanabi grinned.

"No problemo, Nabi-chan!"

"Oi, who you callin' me that?"

"Mou…Nabi-chan, I've been calling you that since you're a…"

"Yeah yeah, I know! Now, get on with it!" Hanabi cut her off midway and pushed the flighty blond out.

Hanabi sighed, "Why blondes??" She demanded, looking up.

"Why honey bunny…."

Hanabi giggled as a pair of tanned arms wrapped around her from the back. "Because you're in love with one?"

Hanabi pouts when Naruto gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Get a fucking room!!" Sasuke muttered darkly and Hanabi scowled.

"Stupid Uchiha bastard," Hanabi murmured.

"Stupid underdeveloped Hyuuga bitch," Sasuke glared back.

Naruto sweatdropped. "_Why me??_"

------------&&&----------------

"Hinata!!" Ino waved at Hinata and was pulling someone behind her.

"I'm sorry Hatsuharu-ojiisama, Hariku-obaasama, I think I have to greet someone," Hinata apologised at two elder members of the board, pulling herself away before joining Ino, thanking the heavens for sending someone to help her.

"Nata-chan!" Ino glomped her and proceed to introduce the mysterious auburn haired man whom she had performed on the stage earlier.

"Yes Ino-chan?" Hinata managed a small smile and hugged her dear blonde friend again. Yamanaka Ino is one of Hinata's closest friends since childhood and their parents knew each other. It was Ino who helped Hinata throughout her growing up years and gave her the encouragement she needed to go through in school. It was Ino who fought off everyone who dares to bully the once-shy Hyuuga heiress.

"Nata-chan! I'd like you to meet Sabaku Kankurou, my fiancé," Ino introduced the hulking guy. "Kanky-chan, meet Nata-chan! One of my bestfriend and my dearest childhood friend. Nata-chan is also going to be my bridesmaid!"

"I am??" Hinata looked surprised.

"Of course you are, chicky!" Ino laughed, putting her arms around Hinata.

"Don't call me that, Ino-chan. You reminded me of Anko-sensei!"

Ino laughed out loud and looked at Kankurou, "Anko-sensei was our teacher back in Konoha Academy, she was this _evil_ woman who loves calling all her students 'maggots'!" Ino held up her hands and gripped them like claws.

"I'm sure she's such a colourful personality," Kankurou grinned.

"Oh yes she does, babes!" Ino laughed.

"Glad to meet you, Hinata-san. Ino have talked so much about you, and I felt like I've known you for a long time now," Kankurou held out his hand.

"I wish I could return the gesture, since Ino just told us two days ago, she hardly mentioned much about you," Hinata smiled back.

"Awww….I'm hurt, baby," Kankurou pouts at Ino. "You never mentioned me to your buddies?"

Ino wrapped her arms around Kankurou's waist and snuggled into his broad chest, inhaling the manly masculine smell of her fiancé. "I didn't really have the time, honey and my parents were all over me when I got back!" She then looked at Hinata. "However, I _did_ mention something about my fiancé to you guys, didn't I?" Ino hinted.

Hinata grinned. "Oh yeah, she did mentioned something about 'super nice', 'cute butt', 'sexy abs', 'awesome dancer' and ohhh…she did mentioned you make 'superb breakfast'," she nodded her head and got Kankurou laughing his head off. Though Hinata may seemed icy cold towards everyone, but she maintained her warmth for her closest friends.

"Yeah, Ino here really hates cooking breakfast but she makes amazing dinner," Kankurou kissed Ino's cheek. Ino giggled giddily.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "So….Ino-chan can cook now, can she??"

"Nata-chan!! Not here!" Ino hissed and then she pouts.

"You mean she doesn't…..cook??" It was Kankurou's turn to raise his eyebrows while holding his fiancee's shoulder in his arms.

"Mou…its not fair!! You guys are teasing me!" Ino pouts and then glares at her bestfriend.

Hinata laughed for the first time that night, enjoying the companionship between Kankurou and Ino.

"I think I saw my siblings, would you excuse me?" Kankurou asked and then turned to Ino. "I'll see you later, babes." He kissed her lips and winked at Hinata.

Quickly Ino turned to Hinata. "What do you think??" Her expression was one of impatience.

"After months you went off and you told me you got engaged and getting married, I only got to see your fiancé for like ten minutes?" Hinata replied incredulously.

"I didn't have the time, Hinata and he's just so….awesome!" Ino gushes.

"Well, I think he's nice," Hinata replied, taking a glass of fruit punch from the table beside them.

"Nice?" Ino murmured and then sighed. "He's different from the other guys I have met, Hinata and he makes me….happy you know? Like I truly felt complete with. He completes me, Hinata. Like we truly bonded."

Hinata looked at her bestfriend. "You're truly in love with this man, don't you, Ino?"

"Hopelessly….wonderfully in love."

"And where are we going with this?"

"I just want your blessing, and you're my bestfriend through and through, and I want you to be happy for the both of us," Ino answered. "I know you had a rough time with men, and I want you to be comfortable around each other. I can't have my bestfriend and my future husband to wring each others' neck. You know I can't live with such confrontation?"

"How about your parents? Do they approve?"

"Mommy adores Kanky-chan!" Ino raised her hand in happiness. "And Daddy is rather…uhmm….wary of him."

"Of course he is!" Hinata retorted. "Ever since you got into puberty!"

"Nata-chan!!" Ino pouts. "Must you remind me?"

"And the time…"

"Okay okay, I got it!" Ino waved her hand and stuck out her tongue. "Oh look! It's the Little Firecracker!" Ino referred to Hanabi by her nickname she gave when they were little.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" Hanabi proclaimed, gracing everyone with her million dollar smile. "As we have reached to the near conclusion of the charity auction for tonight, I'm sure most of you are very satisfied with the collection we have here."

Everyone cheered and applauded.

"Yes, yes. I am glad that all of you have enjoyed yourselves and the delightful ambience plus the wonderful selection of buffet prepared courtesy of our finest chef, Akimichi Chouji of the infamous Akimichi Group, the first restaurant chain to obtain eight star status! Give a round of applause to Akimichi Chouji-san!"

Everyone clapped at the blushing Chouji who was standing by the roasting pit in his rather stained chef outfit, obviously was busy with the roasts, bowed sheepishly to all the guests.

"Thank you Chouji-san!" Hanabi thanked and added, "Well, the third and final part for tonight's dinner is the surprise highlight and the event that we all have been waiting for! Okay, this auction is only reserved for the ladies and no gents are allowed to participate."

There were some wave of disappointment in the crowd and pretty loud cheers coming from the women.

"Are you all ready for this??" Hanabi grinned wickedly, winking at her sister.

------------&&&----------------

"What in Kami's name is that girl doing now?" Hinata was scowling deeply.

"You know Nata-chan, scowling does not fit your profile you know," Ino remarked. "And you look a lot like your dad when you scowled like that."

"You don't have to remind me about my biological misfortune, Ino," Hinata replied darkly before turning to her blond bestfriend. "Funny you'd say it considering how you scowled every morning before you have your morning coffee."

"That's different, Nata-chan!" Ino replied in her sing-song voice and flicked the tip of her long golden locks.

Hinata just rolled her eyes upwards and sipped her drink while observing her devious little sister. _What the hell are you up to now, Hanabi?? And for one, I know its not going to be good…._

When Kankurou finally joined them, he brought a tall tanned blonde dressed in a lovely gold-yellow chiffon off-shoulder gown that wrapped around her lithe body.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my sister, Sabaku Temari," Kankurou introduced.

"Hello Ino," Temari smiled and Ino kissed her on the cheeks.

"Good evening Temi-chan!" Ino chirped happily when Kankurou linked his arms around her slim waist.

"Temi-chan??" Hinata blinked.

Temari laughed out loud. "Ino-chan is pretty much a breath of fresh air into the Sabaku family and giving all of us nicknames."

"Why am I not surprised?" Hinata murmured.

"You look nice today, Hyuuga-sama," Temari smiled.

"Thank you Sabaku-sama, you look beautiful as well," Hinata smirked.

"Will you two cut it out?" Ino looked annoyed. "You two have known each other for years, now quit the formality, will ya??"

"Yeah, I think we all had enough of the daily to weekly conference calls and bi-weekly meetings," Kankurou frowned at them.

"Very well," Temari sighed and then looked at Hinata. "I can't wait to get them out of my hair."

"Yeah," Hinata nodded. "Lets make sure the honeymoon is somewhere far and distant and most importantly without an expiry date."

"Mou…." Ino pouts.

Both Temari and Hinata laughed when Kankurou dragged her away for a dance.

"I am surprised Hinata. You actually laughed," Temari looked at Hinata in surprise.

"I _do_ laugh, Temari," Hinata pointed out.

"Yeah right, like an ice berg you do." Temari smiled softly. "You know, the news do you no justice at all?"

"And why is that, Temari?" Hinata looked slightly interested.

"They say ice flowed through your veins and you have no expression saved only those you show no mercy when you launched hostile takeovers from your competitors, especially the Uchihas."

Hinata smirked. "I see nothing there account as injustice, Temari. After all, it is all Hyuuga's ambition to destroy all Uchihas."

"Very interesting I would say," Temari observed.

"Hmm….are you the only one representing the Sabakus?"

"Well, there's a few of our board members here and also my brother, Kankurou."

"Oh, how about the elusive Chairman of the Shukaku Group?" Hinata wondered.

"Aahhh…._him_?" Temari could not help but smile wickedly. "Miss him already, Ice Queen? No worries, I'll let him know. Probably the knowledge will make him blush till kingdom come."

Hinata laughed. "Do you think he's still a bit peeved about it?"

"Which one?" Temari winked. "The part you're trying to take over Puppet Ltd or kissing him into submission in front his board members?"

Hinata laughed out loud. "To tell you the truth Temari, I still don't know why I did it!"

"You're truly an evil ice queen you know that?" Temari laughed as well. "Up until now, he's conducting _all_ his board meetings via conference call!"

"Good," Hinata smirked victoriously. "Your brother is such a brooding man, Temari."

"You have to admit it, Hinata. He is a devilishly handsome brooding man, eh?" Temari nudged her with her elbow.

"Whatever it is, it was worth it."

"Yeah, a thirty percent stake at Puppet Ltd? I call it more than worth it, considering it was Kankurou's heritage that he's trying to protect."

"Better than nothing, Temari. He wouldn't even give me _five_ percent in his initial offer."

"Wow," Temari whistled. "I guess in order for me to get what I want, I might as well kiss my little Otouto, huh?"

"That's incest, Tem."

"On the cheeks!!"

"But you can't do it during conference calls or he might as well bar you from entering his personal 'lair'."

"You made him sound as if he's an animal."

"Ohhh….I wouldn't want to go in there, Temari," Hinata grinned at her.

Both women laughed.

"I wonder what is he doing now?" Hinata wondered.

"You know Hinata," Temari grinned, looking at the petite woman beside her. "I don't mind you as my sister in-law. I think you're able to tame that little workaholic known as my little Otouto down."

"Uh…thanks but no thanks, I pretty like to maintain status quo. I'm through with the male species called 'men'."

"I'm back!! What did you two talked about?" Ino chirped happily.

"Where is Kankurou?" Temari asked.

"He had something to do," Ino replied offhandedly and repeated, "What did you girls chat about? I wanna know!! Don't let me out of the loop!"

"Oh, remember the stunt Hinata pulled last year on my kid brother?" Temari asked.

Ino eyes widened and then laughed out loud like a shrieking harpy.

------------&&&----------------

"Alright ladies and gentlemen!" Hanabi walked towards the centre of the stage and smiled graciously. Flicking her long gorgeous fifteen hundred dollars hairdo aside plus the lights showing off her marvellous honey golden tan definitely had the Hyuuga Hanabi label to the tee.

"What is going on Hanabi!!" Someone shouted from the crowds.

"Oh…something so hawt is going to happen alright," she winked at the said audience. "The proceeds from this _special_ auction will go directly to the World Wildlife Fund as part of the Hyuuga Group's contribution to Environmental and Animal Conservation Pledge."

Everyone clapped uproariously.

Hanabi then held a hand up, looking around with a sly look on her face. "Let us begin the first ever Hyuuga Charity _Male_ Auction!!!"

The whole crowd roared in support.

Most Hyuuga Elders jaw dropped.

Hinata spurts her drink right out in a perfect arch.

Right into Ino.

------------&&&----------------

"Has she gone absolutely mad??" Hinata demanded, pointing at her sister and at the same time, Ino was dabbing tissue all over herself after Hinata spurted out her drink on her.

"Hinata love, its okay for you to swear. You're perfectly allowed in _this_ situation. You getting all so ladylike is starting to freak the hell outta me," Ino replied.

"That was what Kiba told me the last time," Hinata muttered darkly.

"For once, that mutt-freak is right," Ino replied drily.

"Ino, I'm the CEO of the Hyuuga Conglomerates. I don't swear like some effing sailor."

"There," Ino grinned widely. "It ain't hard, huh chicky?"

Hinata laughed at her childhood bestfriend's antics. "Whatever Ino-chan. I'm so tired to argue with you, but my sister has a lot to answer for this."

"Just let her have some fun, Hinata. You uptight Hyuugas seemed to have something shoved up your asses and practically glued itself stuck. Just sit back, relax and enjoy," Temari replied offhandedly. "Though I'm sure my Otouto will enjoy hearing the latest stunt you pulled again."

"Easy for you to say," Hinata replied. "Did you see the incredulous look on the Hyuuga Elders?? I think they'll spit fireballs after this. And you're _not_ to repeat to _your_ Otouto about this."

"I think your great-grand aunt is having a ball," Ino pointed out to Hinata's favourite elder relative who seemed to be enjoying herself tremendously by outbidding some other bidders.

Hinata felt like smacking her forehead to the nearest wall. _Why me???_

"How about you do some bidding, ne Nata-chan?" Ino asked.

"Forget it, Ino. Like hell I would get myself involved in such degrading manner."

"Stop being such an uptight prissy missy, Hinata. Its time to have some fun!!" Ino waved her hand, signalling Hanabi. "Besides, _you_ owe _me_ Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata rolled her eyes upwards, cursing herself for her utter misfortune.

------------&&&----------------

"_Yesssss_ ladies…," Hanabi laughed graciously. "We have some very wonderful and kind gentlemen who have offered themselves up for this auction and yes, we do have some rules and regulation for this special edition auction."

Hanabi assessed her audience. Now, she had everyone's attention, and most importantly, the one right at the corner right who was obviously glaring at her.

"First off, your purchased 'slave' will serve you for a month, doing all jobs you command or order them to do," Hanabi explained the first rule which got all the ladies bubbling excitedly.

"Secondly, in no matter what circumstances or condition will you _ladies_ subject your slaves into undertaking any sort of activities which involve high risks or manners that would affect their safety and health."

"Lastly, in no matter _what_ the circumstances or condition will you ladies subject your slaves into unwanted sexual advances or such activities without their consent. Unless its consensual, its between you and your slaves, ladies," Hanabi grinned.

"Bring them on!!" shouted an elder looking Hyuuga lady, obviously from the Main Branch and obviously one of the council members.

All the other Hyuugas turned away in embarrassment except for Hanabi who put up a thumb like Gai's good guy pose.

------------&&&----------------

"How long till we reach there?"

"In an hour, Sir."

"Hn."

------------&&&----------------

Hinata smacked her forehead into the nearest pillar which was right next to her and groaned at her misfortune, wondering whether is karma coming back at her. Feeling her migraine returned, Ino peeled Hinata off the pillar and pulled Hinata somewhere to the middle of the ballroom.

Hinata turned to see who Hanabi announced. "Isn't that….," Hinata's eyes widened in surprised.

------------&&&----------------

Hanabi continued, "Lets call on our first babelicious male slave!" She wiggled her hips a little and added, "Who so kindly to volunteered himself for this special event, now, may I present…."

A drumroll….

"Sabaku Kankurou, representing Sabaku Incorporated!!"

------------&&&----------------

"Your fiancé agreed to submit himself into some...some...dominatrix fetish fantasy??" Hinata asked incredulously, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"I don't mind bidding, but definitely NOT for my brother!" Temari laughed. "But then again, I don't mind making Kankurou my slave!" Temari laughed evilly. "Its about time for him to do some slaving in the office and home!"

"You're condoning this, Temari??" Hinata gasped.

This was definitely not _her_ idea of a vacation and company annual charity ball at all! "Its…Its…so scandalous Ino!!" Hinata looked horrified.

"Of course, Nata-chan! I'm his dominatrix. He likes everything…._kin-ky_," Ino winked.

"T-M-I Ino!!! T-M-I!!" Hinata covered her ears. "I most certainly do not need to know about your sex life right now!"

Ino giggled as she raised her hand.

------------&&&----------------

"Yamanaka Ino have raised it to nine hundred thousand!" Hanabi yelled. "Thank you, Ino!"

"Oh, Sabaku Temari have increased to nine hundred and fifty thousand!! Do I hear more?" Hanabi put a hand behind her ear, jutting her body out to the crowd.

"Uh….one million from the young redhead in black at the end!" Hanabi yelled like an expert trader.

------------&&&----------------

"To hell I'm gonna lose my man to a redhead!" Ino muttered and raised her hand in response.

Hinata just shook her head in defeat.

------------&&&----------------

"Sold to Yamanaka Ino for a whopping one point three million dollars!" Hanabi declared and Ino went up the stage happily pulling her slave by the short leash Hanabi handed to her.

"And next we have…"

------------&&&----------------

**About half an hour later:**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Lets call on our second last volunteer!"

The crowd went wild.

Hanabi smiled her gorgeous million dollar megawatt smile when she announced the next male to be auctioned off. "He's a multi-million dollar on the walk and multi-talented man with an eye for talent! Owns his own production company estimating about eight hundred million in net asset worth!"

Hinata didn't know how she wanted to die, but she prayed for a quick death.

"Lets call upon Uzumaki 'the Fox' Naruto!"

Hinata prayed for instant death.

"And the bid starts at five hundred thousand dollars, starting now!"

"Five fifty!"

"Five fifty-five!"

"Six hundred!"

The bid for Naruto went wild when Naruto took off his shirt and showed off her perfect pecs and abs to the world to see.

Hinata looked up to the sky. "Can't You take me now?? Why are You so busy up there??"

------------&&&----------------

"Thank you," he paid the cab driver and strolled into the resort.

Garbed in all black, he took out a small white rose from the lapel of his jacket. With a small smile on his face, "I'm coming for you, my princess."

------------&&&----------------

"Now, lets called our last volunteer," Hanabi announced giddily.

"Oh gawd," Hinata groaned.

"Cheer up, Hinata," Temari grinned. "Maybe its not so bad if you'd join the bidding."

"And why would I want to do something stupid as that??" Hinata demanded.

"You need a little fun in your life, Nata-chan!" Ino chirped happily, having her fiancée's arms around her small waist.

"I'm glad I bidded," Temari exclaimed happily.

"And I doubt he's happy to have a master for you," Hinata smirked herself at Temari's newly acquired 'slave'.

Naruto pouts. "I'm a good slave!"

"I know," Temari grinned. "I know what I can get you to do."

"Temari, you're _not_ a good Master," Naruto muttered.

"You're the lousy slave, Uzumaki and don't let me start on the whip, yet," Temari grinned maliciously.

Naruto gulped.

"Need help??" Hinata offered.

"No thank you, Hinata," Temari held onto the leash she had on Naruto and said, "Starting from tonight, he's gonna massage my feet until I fall asleep."

"Too bad, I was gonna lend you my horse whip," Hinata sighed.

"Awww…..c'mon Sis," Naruto whined.

"Who you calling 'Sis'," Hinata snapped at the blond idiot who had the nerve to get himself engaged to her beloved sister.

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Careful there Naru-kun, you're threading on egg shells," Ino warned.

"Whatever it is, Hanabi is preparing for the finale," Kankurou reminded, kissing the top of his fiancée's head.

------------&&&----------------

"And now, for our special last volunteer!" Hanabi clapped her hands together and proceeded to explain their last and final participant. "He is our very special participant and the price will start at one million dollars!"

-----------&&&-------------

"Wowie!" Kankurou whistled. "I wonder who the hell is that??"

Ino grinned to herself and snuck at glance at Hinata. _If this goes well, Hinata might just be able to find her own happiness….well, that is, according to Hanabi…._

------------&&&----------------

"He's a famous male supermodel with a successful line of career, known as 'the God' in the fashion industry," Hanabi looked at the crowds. "Yeah, yeah, I can see how excited everyone is becoming and yes you're right! He is here!"

And the crowds are starting to get anxious.

Apparently, Hanabi noticed her target got anxious as well.

"Lets call on, Uchiha 'the God' Sasuke!!!"

The crowd went wilder than ever before…..

-----------&&&-------------

Hinata jaw dropped.

Ino clapped happily and started bidding.

Temari grinned satisfactory. "I can't believe the Uchiha agreed to pawn himself so cheaply like this."

"He did not," Naruto grinned back.

Temari looked at him.

"We conned him into it."

"You're joking!" Temari laughed.

"Nu-uh!" Naruto shook his head. "Plain and simple, the teme is rather egoistic about his ego."

Temari slapped Naruto's back hard and started laughing out loud.

Naruto rubbed his back and pondered his sad fate at being bought by Sabaku Temari.

-----------&&&-------------

"One million five hundred!"

Sasuke twitched.

"One million six hundred!"

Sasuke twitched more.

"One million ten hundred!!"

Sasuke twitched even more than before.

"Two million!" One old lady shouted and everyone turned to her. She giggled, "I still have my trust fund."

Sasuke almost gagged himself.

"Two million two hundred!" A red-head offered hotly, not wanting to lose to an old crane.

_Oh Kami….where art thou…._ Sasuke started to pray.

-----------&&&-------------

"Two million two hundred fifty!"

Uchiha Sasuke was not happy.

And he can't show it to the world because….because he has an image to uphold. Well, more or less it was his fucking ego. He's such an egocentric maniac he had to admit, but then, he's a Uchiha. Of course he has to have his ego.

Dressed seductively in his trademark tight leather pants hung loosely around his hips, dropping so low to show off his hip bones and pale milky pecs. Unlike Naruto who was like a golden blonde god with golden tanned skin, Sasuke was his complete opposite. Broodingly seductive and even hotter when Hanabi practically had to 'force' him to take off his black silk shirt to show off his entire topless torso.

That got everyone wilder.

Ino had to get more security to control the crowds at the front.

Sasuke felt he was openly and mentally 'raped' by the crowds.

Out far towards the back, he could see a lone Hyuuga glaring balefully at him. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk out at her.

-----------&&&-------------

Rolling her eyes upwards.

"Who the hell does he think he is??" Hinata muttered angrily. "Why is he even here in the first place??"

"Because he was invited?" Ino replied.

"Why did you guys invited him without me knowing it in the first place??"

"Because we know you'll reject it."

"Of course I do!" Hinata exclaimed. "He's a freaking Uchiha for crying out loud!"

"Well, he's not _him_," Ino pointed out.

"A Uchiha is a Uchiha no matter how much you wanted to change their looks," she glared at the offending man on the stage who simply performed secretly for her.

Hinata shudders.

"But you guys look so good together!" Ino chirped happily.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "So perfect together!"

"But I like Hinata to be my sister in-law," Temari butted in.

Both blondes looked at her. "HELL NO!!" Both Ino and Naruto yelled.

"I agree with Tem," Kankurou agreed, taking his sister's side. "Hinata and Gaara have such wonderful chemistry together."

"Since when??" Hinata demanded.

"Because of you, Gaara seemed to have this kind of thing for you, Hinata," Kankurou revealed.

Hinata perked up. _Gaara?? That's odd…_

"You're telling her??" Temari wondered.

"What did Gaara do this time?" Hinata sighed.

"We're not going to lose our future sister in-law to the Uchiha, don't you think Nee-chan?"

"Like hell I do!" Temari agreed.

"What did your brother do, Kankurou?" Hinata turned to Kankurou when Temari ignored her.

"You better watch your place Kankurou coz our bastard ain't gonna lose to _your_ emo brother," Naruto said.

"Yeah! Sasuke-kun will win! Hah!" Ino agreed.

"Why isn't anyone listening to me?" Hinata sighed.

Wondering who actually is being auctioned now.

-----------&&&-------------

"Four million!!"

"Four million and one!"

The bidding got higher and higher and the number of bidders got lower and lower until Hanabi looked around for more bidders.

"Do I hear more than four million and one hundred??" Hanabi asked the crowd, swirling the black silk shirt she wrestled from Sasuke.

A jovial orange haired girl with lust-filled eyes gazed longingly at Sasuke, hoping she'd snagged her prize. Many women were glaring daggers at her and Sasuke shuddered.

_Why me??_ He asked, looking upwards.

**ASKING FOR SALVATION, SASUKE?**

_You're no help at all!! Traitor! And You're suppose to help those who are in need! And I'm in great need right now!_

**ASK, AND YOU SHALL BE GIVEN….**

Sasuke looked at Hinata.

She looked back at him.

It's a risk Sasuke would have to make, but the Hyuuga Ice Queen isn't that bad. He loved mind-torturing her and she's a hell lot better than the orange-haired tramp right in front of the stage. Sasuke has to make a decision.

An important decision that will change his life. _Is it worth it?_ He ponders. He knew at first glance she was like nothing to him, but the more he got to know her and the more irritated she is of him, he can't help feeling a kind of attraction towards her.

_Please??_ It was a little more than a brief whisper.

-----------&&&-------------

"Five million!!" Ino yelled whilst pulling Hinata's right arm up. Spotlight shot directly towards Hinata.

Hanabi yelled, "Sold five million dollars to Hyuuga Hinata!!"

Everyone turned to the blushing wide-eyed Hinata. And nobody noticed how quickly Ino pulled her hands back and left Hinata's arm right in the air as if it was Hinata did the bidding.

"Oh crap…" Hinata muttered, noticing Sasuke smirking victoriously.

-----------&&&-------------

"Excuse me," he stopped a white jacket waiter. "May I know where is the Hyuuga function held?"

The dark skinned waiter smiled and spoke in rather fluent English, "Its over zere, down ze corridor and turned right. Zere is a big doar and you can see zem zere."

"Thank you," he smiled slightly and proceeded to walk down the corridor. Each footstep bringing him closer to his white rose.

**Bumppp…**

-----------&&&-------------

**Konoha International Airport:**

"Welcome back, Itachi-sama," a rather old wizened man dressed in a traditional haori and hakama with the Uchiha emblem emblazoned on its back, greeted a tall elegantly dressed man who spotted a long ponytail.

"Arigatou Saitou-jiisan," Itachi nod briefly. "Its been some years now since I was here."

"About five years to be exact, Itachi-sama," the old man Saitou replied.

"Hn."

"Your mother and grandmother awaits for you at the Main House, Itachi-sama. Will you prefer to go directly to the Uchiha Main House or to the hotel first?"

"Hotel," Itachi replied, stepping into a black sleek limo. "I need to freshen up a little before meeting them."

Saitou smiled gently. "Aahh…you remember your hygienic routine."

"Learned from you, Saitou-jiisan," Itachi smiled back. "Besides, I was rather surprise not seeing any of them at the airport today."

"Fugaku-sama forbid it."

"Aahhh….I should've known it has something to do with my father."

"He's afraid that it will attract attentions and attention is not what your father is seeking right now, Itachi-sama."

"Problems?"

"Hai."

"Who is it?"

"The Hyuugas."

"Hn."

"Particularly one Hyuuga."

Itachi looked surprised. He paused for a moment before laughing out loud. "And my father who is known to be the ogre of the business world is scared of _one little Hyuuga_?"

"She is not just _one little Hyuuga_ anymore, Itachi-sama," Saitou replied, pulling out a magazine from a folder and handed to him.

The frontpage had the cover of a very familiar face, dressed elegantly in white crisp high-necked shirt with three-quarter buttoned sleeve and black slim fit pencil skirt enhancing the slenderness of her body perfectly. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun, showing off her long slender neck and she was wearing frameless glasses. Her eyes were cold and icy, and her pose showed off someone who is high on being defensive. Other than that, the photographer really knows how to take a picture.

"What has she got to do with me?" Itachi replied back, throwing the magazine to the opposite side.

"Fugaku-sama will inform you…"

"To hell with that!" Itachi snapped. "What does he want from me?" he looked at the old man who does not seem to be affected by Itachi's smoldering red eyes. "You know it, and he must've told you something."

Uchiha Saitou sighed deeply. Looking at his great-grandnephew, he said, "Fugaku-sama wants you to take over the Uchiha Group."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "He can have his other heir to do it."

"Sasuke-sama is….indisposed." Saitou added, "I'm sure you know what your little brother have been doing lately?"

"He's always being very competitive."

"He wants to follow in your footsteps, Itachi-sama."

"Stop calling me that, Saitou-san," he turned around, looking away from the old man whom he once look up to as a father or grandfather figure.

"Alright then," Saitou smiled. "Ita-chan."

Itachi glared. "That's not funny, Ojii-sama."

"Aahhh….a little sense of humour to lighten you up, Itachi."

"Why not his other heirs then?"

Saitou looked at him in surprise. "You didn't know?"

"About?"

"They were murdered."

It was Itachi's turn to look all surprised.

"Do you know what happened?" Itachi asked.

"I was about to ask you myself," Saitou responded. "It happened not long after you left."

"What about _him_?"

"Your father?"

"Hn."

"He was….rather….devastated."

_That's a bull. He never cares about any one of his children._ Itachi's lips tightened.

"Contrary to popular beliefs, he _does_ care for his children, but he just doesn't show it."

"How about Sasuke? Does he know about it?"

Saitou shook his head. "We couldn't tell him at first. He was rather fond of the younger ones."

Itachi's fist tightened. "How about Mother?"

"She did not take it very well. The first few months simply took a toll on her."

Itachi looked out the window. His father had several mistresses and several children out of wedlock. Most of the children were abandoned by their mothers and some committed suicide leaving their children motherless. Uchiha Mikoto felt sorry for the children and took them in as her own after her sons left for school. Itachi knew all the children and how fond they were of him compared to Sasuke.

Despite his father's philandering ways, Itachi never blamed the children. He knew the children were innocent, and was glad that they were raised under his mother's care. He knew how much his mother loved children, and was always wishing for more children. But after the birth of Sasuke, she had several miscarriages that resulted her unable to carry anymore children. His mother was devastated. But the chance to raise the children fathered by her husband gave her the chance to become a mother was a blessing. Not many women are like Mikoto, and it was something the house of Uchiha was blessed to have.

"How…how…did…"

"They die?"

Itachi nodded his head.

Saitou proceeded to tell him the details of the deaths of his half-brothers and sisters. Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He remembered his youngest half-sibling.

-----------&&&-------------

**Flashback:**

"_Ita-nii!! Please don't go!" A three year old girl with dark hair and dark eyes cried, clutching at his legs._

"_Minami, let go," Itachi said softly. The girl shook her head hard._

"_If you go, who is going to pway with me?" Minami sobbed as she felt her big brother's arms carrying her up._

"_You got Sasuke there. Also Mamoru and Kaisuke to play with you."_

_Minami shook her head. "No, I want Ita-nii! Mamo-nii and Kai-nii won't pway with me. They say I'm so girly."_

"_How about Emiko and Aiko then?"_

_Minami shook her head again. Her dark teary eyes looked into her big brother. "They don't wanna pway with me, Ita-nii. Only you would, be…because you love me, ne?"_

_Itachi had always have a soft spot for little Minami and hugged her. "Minami-chan, I have to go because I have to. You have to stay here."  
_

"_But why?!!" Minami beat her big brother's chest and pouts angrily._

"_How about Mother?" Itachi asked softly. "Don't you love Mother?"_

_Minami's eyes widened and sobbed harder. "Can we take Kaa-chan with us?"_

_Itachi smiled. The little girl sure knows how to put a smile on his face. She sobbed and cried until she fell asleep on her big brother's shoulder._

"_I'm sorry Minami," Itachi murmured._

**Flashback ends**

-----------&&&-------------

_I'm sorry, Minami._ Itachi couldn't help the tears in his eyes.

"Mikoto-sama was under medication for some years now, and seeing you, I'm sure she'll be very happy, Itachi."

"I guess its time," Itachi had no choice but to agree.

"Your mother and grandmother also aspires to see you in new light."

"Oh please," Itachi replied sarcastically.

"They hope you'd settle down soon and surrounded by children," Saitou smiled. "At least make them feel happy before they move on, Itachi."

"You're making it sound as if it's the last resort."

"It _is_ the last resort."

"Let Sasuke do it. He has bedded many women, I'm sure he has a few broods of bastards to present."

"You're the firstborn."

"I left the title to Sasuke ages ago."

"You're still their flesh and blood, Itachi or else you wouldn't have come."

Itachi kept silent. He sighed deeply before looking at his great-granduncle.

"I have a son."

-----------&&&-------------

"Omphhh…." The other person knocked him and fell to the ground. "Sorry."

He looked at the fallen figure and said softly, "Becareful next time kid."

The little dark-haired child dressed adorably in a dark blue and white kiddie outfit, raised his head to meet his eyes. The dark-haired man frowned slightly when….

"Ruki!!" A yelling blonde was almost running at them and picked up the child from the ground and running his hands all around his face, checking for injuries. "I'm so sorry about that," the blonde apologized to him.

"Its okay, I'm fine. Just becareful and don't let your son run around like that, he can get injured." With that, he walked off.

The blondie turned and glared at the little child in his arms.

"How many times have I told you not to run around like that, Ruki-chan, un?"

"Ruki wanna look at music, Dede." His large grayish-black eyes looked longingly at the other end of the corridor at the corner bend where he collided with the tall dark-haired man.

"What music?"

"That one! Can you hear her sing?"

"Heh??" the blonde shrugged. "You're dreaming, Ruki-chan. Lets go before the others freaked out."

"But I wanna hear singing!!" the little boy called Ruki was already wailing.

"There you are!" A tall silver-haired man pointing out to them. "Where were the fuck yo…"

**BONK! BONK!**

"Shut up Hidan!" the blonde hit him on the head. "Not in front of the boy."

"Hidan," a red-head turned to him and say. "If the kid ever learns anymore swear words from the likes of you, I will personally see to it that Itachi will handle you by himself."

Hidan blanched.

Turning to the blonde carrying Ruki. "C'mon Ruki, Konan is calling you for supper."

Ruki nodded his head and Deidara put him down on the floor.

"Hai, Saso-jii."

Sasori looked at Hidan and Deidara. "Pein wants to have a word with the two of you."

"What the fuc…"

**BONK!! BONK!!**

Both Sasori and Deidara beat Hidan on the head.

"Not in front of Ruki-chan, un!"

"Shut up idiot."

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" Hidan muttered, rubbing his head and glared at the little boy. "See you later gaki."

Ruki giggled at the sight of all his god-fathers.

Sasori looked at the boy and said, "Uchiha Haruki, if I ever hear any swear words coming out from your mouth, I'm going to tell Konan. Do you hear me?"

Haruki or fondly known as Ruki, nodded his head in understanding. Very much aware of what will be the consequences if he were to go against a direct order. Then he took Sasori's hand and they walked together towards the opposite end of the building. He turned to take a last look when the dark-haired man pulled open the door until he caught a glimpse of very beautiful woman with long indigo hair up on a stage.

He thought she looked oddly familiar.

"Saso-jii," Ruki asked, looking up at the red-head.

"Hai?"

"When can I meet my Mommy?" Ruki's large eyes bore into his.

_Oh Kami…._ Sasori muttered.

**TBC**

-----------&&&-------------

**A/N: You guys got all your guesses about Itachi wrong….sorry…hihihi….**

**To be honest, I did not intend to have the last scene in, but for all those who were patient with me, I placed a little surprised and twist at the end there. And yeah, I was surprised that most of you did not know that Itachi is the father to Hinata's baby! **

**Oh yeah, for those who have alerted and favourited "If Only", I've completely re-edited the entire chapters, just to let you know. Thanx for reading!! Next chapter will have SasuHina feuding….I know you guys can't wait….**


End file.
